She Left For A Reason
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Complete  Summary: Starfire finally breaks and leaves the Titans after having enough of being viewed as weak. Years later since her disappearance, the titans visit Bruce Wayne and meets his extremely complicated daughter Kori Alice Wayne. Warning: Sort of complicated plot and fowl language Robstar towards the end OCXJohnny Rancid
1. Ch 1 The Nightmares

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

A/N: I will be rewriting all the chapters to fix all my grammar and spelling mistakes. Starting with this chapter first and so on.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with.

"Talking!"

'Thoughts or nightmares'

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter One: The nightmares.

"Midnight it's time to head back already. There isn't any trouble tonight." The dark knight stated gruffly as he turned to a black hair woman standing next to him.

"Sure thing Bats." Responded the young woman as she turned her back on him. The woman was dressed in a black tank-top, that showed her stomach, with black pants that reached just below her knees. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black knee high boots. On her stomach was a large tattoo of an 'S' that stood for Slade.

"Hn let's go." The lady in black nodded and just vanished into thin air. Batman just simply took his motorcycle to the bat-cave since she would never teleport him. He never bother to ask her any way. When the dark knight reached the Batcave, Alfred helped him out of his uniform and proceeded to clean his wounds, while Midnight, on the other hand, was a fast healer. Once she saw that the millionaire was being cleaned up by Alfred, she strolled away into the mansion and changed out of her uniform and into her pajamas. On her way to her bedroom she met up with Bruce. She gave him a hug and a quick goodnight kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Kori." Bruce whispered softly.

"Night dad." Kori responded with weak smile. She let go of him and disappeared into the darkness of her bedroom. Kori laid in her bed tossing and turning in fear, as she does every night. The same nightmare she had kept returning over and over each and every painful night. She was haunted by this one nightmare. It was always the same painful memory.

Nightmare in Kori's P.O.V:

"Starfire, my dear. Join me and I'll make you more powerful than you can ever imagine." A man in an orange and black battle suit chuckled darkly. "I can treat you the way you always wanted to be treated, as an equal." He circle me like a shark zoning in on its prey.

"Slade, I can not join you and I never will." I snapped stubbornly as I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed in annoyance. "My friends will rescue me. I know they will."

"How are you so sure, my dear?" He asked as he ambled his way towards me. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me over to a monitor. On the monitor were my team mates sitting down in the living room in our tower. "Listen to what they have to say princess Koriand'r."

"H-how did y-you know m-my r-real name?" I stuttered as my heart began to race. I felt fear course throughout my body.

"Never mind that, my dear. Watch the screen!" Slade move my head towards the screen. I could hear them talking... about me!

"Starfire is not a strong warrior as she states she is." Robin stated boredly while the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just simply don't like how she is always nice to our villains." Raven monotonously mumbled as she kept her face hidden in her book.

"I got a stronger person to replace her. What do you guys think? Do you want to replace her?" Robin asked. Raven nodded her head not once removing her eyes from her book.

"I say yes!" Beastboy shouted while jumping in the air. I turned away because I didn't want to hear Cyborg's answer at all. His answer would only kill me more. How could they do this to me? The screen flickered off and I turned around, but only to come face to chest with Slade. I took three steps back away from him in fear.

"Now do you see Koriand'r. They hate you. They think you're weak. They don't want you on their team. But I don't hate you. I respect you princess. I believe you're the strongest out of all of them. I want you on my side. What do you say Koriand'r join me?" Slade asked as he held out his hand towards me.

"I will never join you. I rather die than join you!" I screamed in defiance as my hands began to glow a bright neon green. Slade just simply chuckled and shook his head in disappointment.

"Aw well that is to bad. It's not like you had a choice anyway, silly little alien." He chuckled as his Slade-bots grabbed onto me. Their grip was some what stronger than I remember. The bots dragged me onto an experimental table. They strapped me down using a strong metal that was, I believe, from my handcuffs when I first came crashing down to Earth. How did he get his hands on this?

"What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered slightly in fear.

"Well my dear your blood type is special, which means you are more than likely to survive this experiment. If the experiment is a success then you will gain new power, but these powers will be extremely difficult to master and only I have the one thing you will need to contain these new abilities. So in the end you will be my apprentice without me controlling you."

"But like I said Slade I wont join you!"

"Oh you will change your mind after I do this." He signaled one of the Slade-bots to come to him. The bot obeyed his master's command and grabbed an unusual machine with a little tub of black ink. The bot hovered over me and began to rapidly hit my stomach with the needle covered in ink. I didn't scream from the pain because I am use to it. I didn't flinch from pain because then it will only shownI was weak. I didn't cry from what I was being forced into because then it will only show how easy I could be broken. But instead, I just lay there unaffected, which showed I was strong and not willing to give up. "Don't worry, my dear the painful part is soon to come."

"What?" I sputtered out confusedly.

"Bots prepare the serum for Koriand'r." I looked in horror as the Slade-bots bring out ten giant, thick needles with a glowing blue substance leaking out from the tip. My eyes widened when I realized the bots were going to inject me with that chemical. The bots took their positions and stuck all the needles in me at once. Five on each side of my body. Two on my arms, one on my side of my stomach, and two on my legs. I black out from all the pain I was in.

"Help! He's back to get me!" Kori screamed in terror as she woke up from her nightmare. Footsteps could be heard running down the hallway as Bruce and Alfred came bursting through the doors. They both look down to the shaken twenty-one year old woman. Bruce slowly moved towards the shaken young lady and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh Kori it's okay. It was only a nightmare." He cooed as he gently stroked her hair.

"B-b-b-but it seemed so real. D-d-dad promise me he w-w-won't take m-m-me away." She cried into his chest.

"Alfred please start breakfast. Kori and I will join you later." Alfred nodded and walked out of the room.

"B-b-bruce why does my dreams seem so real?"

"Because you believe it's real. That's exactly what he wants. He wants to break you to the point of no return. So he can have you as his apprentice and only you."

"I know father, but he marked me. Remember." Kori lifted her shirt to show her perfectly well toned stomach with a giant 'S' tattooed on it.

"Kori just because he marked you. That doesn't mean you're his." Bruce, or her adoptive father, smiled at her as he stated that. Kori smiled at his kindness and remembered when she haf first met him, Bruce Wayne. He was the only hero that didn't attack or accuse her of being a spy when he spotted the tattoo on her stomach. He was the only one who let her in his house. The only one who actually cared about her. The only one who showed loving and caring emotions to the young lady.

"Thank you. I better get ready for breakfast and training." She stated as she gently pushed the man away from her. Bruce only nodded and left to let her do the things she needed to do. Kori grabbed random clothes from her dresser and ran into the bathroom. She slowly strip and proceeded to take a shower to try and wash away her problems.

With Bruce and Alfred:

"Master Bruce have you told master Kori about your guest that will be coming tomorrow?" Alfred asked as he set the table for breakfast.

"No. I didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Kori." Bruce laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But you will when she finds out exactly who is coming. By the way is it the whole team or not?"

"Yes it is." Alfred nodded at his response.

"Is master Conner coming to visit you know who?" Alfred asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. Of course he's coming. Kori is the one who invited him." Bruce sighed remembering the last time he came over.

Back to Kori:

She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked up to the sink and wiped the fogged stain mirror in front of her. Kori stared at the empty broken shell of the person she used to be.

'You have changed a lot Starfire.' Kori thought as she ran her fingers through her dull black hair, 'You're once beautiful ruby red hair is now black and lifeless. You're emerald green eyes are now hazel. Well that's because Starfire everybody once knew and loved is dead and she is never coming back. Ever.'

Kori frowned when she told herself that her old self was dead. Then again she reminded herself that she even was more dangerous than before. She was much more stronger, faster, better, smarter than her old identity, Starfire. But she was more fragile than ever. She would easily breakdown when she sees Slade or even hears his voice. Kori shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and slowly dressed herself. She put on a simple black tank top with a pair of black shorts. She put on her black running shoes and headed down to the kitchen. Where she heard Alfred ask Bruce if Conner Kent was coming. Her face automatically brighten up when she heard the name of her best friend. When she heard Bruce say yes and she began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Dad you really mean it? Conner is coming over and you are actually letting him?" Kori asked with excitement as she came running in happily.

"Yes of course Kori, but you have to promise me one thing." Bruce sighed

"And that would be?"

"No wild parties. No getting drunk. No clubs with just you two by yourself. And especially be serious when it comes to crime fighting."

"Yes sir." Kori said as she saluted Bruce.

"Kori stop being silly and eat your breakfast." She nodded and joined Bruce and Alfred at the table and began to eat her breakfast. They were eating peacefully until Kori's phone rang. She answered it and talked for a couple of minutes before hanging up.

"Who was that Kori?" Bruce asked curiously as Alfred stood up and took their plates to the kitchen to wash them. He didn't want to hear their conversation knowing it would end up with them fighting.

"It was Conner. He told me he is on his way with a group of interesting people." Kori responded with a hint of anger.

"Really did he say who?"

"No. Well I better start getting ready to train."

"Kori how long has it been since you left the titans?"

"I was seventeen when I left now I am twenty-one. It's been about four years. Why do you ask?"

"Kori you better not hate me when I tell you this, but the titans are on their way over here." Kori was about to open her mouth to protest but Bruce beat her to it. "No I did not tell them you were here. They are just coming for the ball coming up."

"But that's in two weeks! Why them?! Why not anyone else like Roy or Xavier or even Clark and Louis?!'' She screamed in distressed.

"I'm sorry Kori but they were all unavailable at the moment." He responded softly.

"Sure they were. You probably didn't want to invite Roy cause all he does is hit on me. And Conner likes to kick his ass when he does." Kori muttered angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest an puffed out her cheeks. Bruce just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Well I'm going to go train." She stood up and quickly left the room leaving him alone to think. Alfred walked in and gave Bruce a confused looked.

"I don't think this was a good time to invite the titans, Master Bruce." Alfred stated in a factly manner.

"I couldn't agree with you more Alfred." The millionaire agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

>End of chapter<p><p>

I know this plot line is used a lot but I promise this story will be different. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stealing anyone ideas. I don't mean too. I just wanted to give this story a try to see how many people will read this.

Please review.

~Rose


	2. Ch 2 The Guest Have Arrived!

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with.

"Talking!"

'Thoughts or nightmares'

* * *

>Chapter Two: The Guest Have Arrived!<p><p>

Kori's P.O.V. The next day after finding out about the titans!

Punch, kick, dodge, uppercut, low kick, dodge, roundhouse kick! I did that in a repeated order until the punchbag broke off the chain. I frowned that was the tenth one I broke so far. Father is going to kill me. I turned my head when I heard footsteps heading towards the training room. I hid. The door swung opened and I jumped out and attacked the person who entered the room. The man dodged my attack and flipped me onto my back. He laughed at me before helping me up.

"Damn it dad. Why can't I get you?" I asked irritatedly.

"That's because I'm the best." Bruce said with a smile. I frowned an rolled my eyes at his comment. "Our guest will be here soon."

"Whatever." I responded boredly as I waltzed out of the training room. I couldn't believe that my old team mates are going to be here soon. Damn it Bruce you owe me big time for this. Though on the bright side Conner is coming over too. I smiled and grabbed my black spaghetti strap knee-length dress. I then headed to the bathroom to take a shower to wash off all of my sweat off. When I finished, I quickly got dressed. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I knew they will never be able to figure out that I am their beloved Starfire. I left the bathroom and ran to my room to brush my black hair out. I heard the doorbell go off and I knew that means they are hear. I put on my black sandals and ran down to open the door. Luckily I beat Alfred to the door, I opened it to see my old team dressed in normal clothes, rather than their uniforms, and Conner standing next to his sister. I mustered up a fake smile as everyone, but Conner and his sister gave me a strange look.

"Hello." I greeted with fake kindness. Richard or Robin was the first one to take a step close to me.

"Is Bruce here?" He asked as he tried to look into the mansion.

"How should I know?" I responded rudely as I rolled my eyes. Conner knew that I was going to start something and decided to step in before I did. He pushed Richard away from me and engulfed me a giant, back breaking bear hug. I smiled and hugged him back. He let go and I looked at everyone to see them with wide eyes.

"Kori it's been a while." Conner laughed as he messed up my hair. I just cracked smiled and nodded.

"Yes it has been. I see you brought your sister here too!" I jumped up and down with excitement while scaring Richard, Rachel, Victor, and Garfield.

"Yes I did. So is your father home?"

"Why yes come on in." Conner and Kara came inside and I closed the door on my old team. So Conner, Kara, and I were inside while Richard and his team were outside. I began to laugh at my actions and Conner began to join me too. Kara just laughed silently as Conner and I laughed like there was no tomorrow. Our laughter ceased when Bruce came up to us and gave me that look I always hated.

"So Kori where are the others?" He asked calmly as he glared my way.

"I locked them outside." I mumbled guiltily. He rubbed his temples and opened the door allowing the others to enter. The titans glared at me for locking them outside, but I just smiled away. Once everyone was inside, Bruce looked at me.

"Kori what did I tell you?" He asked angrily. Richard and the rest just smiled thinking I was going to get punished.

"Not to be a bitch during the first 24 hours of meeting our new guest." I smile proudly as they did an anime style sweatdrop.

"Kori what I am going to do with you?." Bruce muttered as I just giggled. "Anyway let's go to the living room and we could introduce everyone. And Kori I'll deal with you later." He lead us the the living room. We all sat down on different couches. I sat in between Conner and Bruce. as the others sat on on the other couch. "Thank you for coming. I already saw that you met Kori."

"Yes we did and it was a very pleasant meeting." Richard growled. I ignored him and smile at the others.

"Hi! I'm Kori Alice Wayne. And you guys must be?" I said with my best fake smile.

"Wayne? Bruce you never told me you have a daughter?" Richard interrupted.

"Yes I do now please introduce yourself to Kori." Bruce sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.

"Sorry. I'm Richard Grayson."

"Or Dick, but sadly we all know he doesn't have one." I whispered to Conner as we silently laughed.

"Kori." Bruce growled. I muttered a quick apology. Richard glared at me and I returned it.

"I'm Rachel Roth." Rachel said. She looked very different then the last time I saw her. Her violet hair was a couple of inches longer. Her pale skin wasn't as pale. She wore a black v-neck shirt and gray shorts.

"I'm Garfield Logan!" Garfield yelled as he jumped up. It was obvious that his skin color was changed. there was no way that he could get his skin color back to normal. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt with brown shorts.

"I'm Victor Stone, little lady." Victor smile. I smiled up at him. I took notice that he wore a metallic thing around his neck as did Beastboy. Victor wore a blue plain shirt with black pants. He was still bald but that gave him the 'I'm going to kick your ass' look.

"As you already know Kori, I'm Kara Kent, Richards girlfriend." My eyes widen with delight. Oh this was going to be so much fun. Bruce sent Richard a worried glance knowing I was up to no good.

"Um Kori you're not planning what I think your planning." Conner asked catching my mischievous smile.

"Oh yes." I said.

"It's party time!" Conner and I shouted at the same time. Bruce just sighed after he thought I was going to do something to Richard and Kara. I high five Conner and was going to get to planning.

"Kori, our guest need their rest for tonight." Bruce said. I gave him the 'Why can't I have fun' look.

"But dad you promised me you wouldn't go on patrol tonight." I whined. Bruce knew what I was doing as did Conner, but Kara didn't know. Basically we planned this out before when we had other guest come over. All she knows is that I'm am 'not a hero' and I stay home with Alfred to help clean the wounds.

"Your daughter isn't a crime fighter?" Rachel asked giving us a confused look. I frowned yet again and laughed.

"I don't believe in violence Rachel." I nicely said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Why you got a problem with that?"

"Well all I'm saying is that I doubt you that you don't fight crime."

"Are you calling me a liar!" I shouted earning strange stares from everyone in the room.

"Yes I am." Rachel remarked.

"Watch your back." I growled.

"Well..."

"Rachel please." Garfield said as he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. I turned Richard and gave him a serious look.

"If anything happens to Bruce. I promise things won't end well for you." I said darkly.

"But you don't believe in violence." He smirked.

"Who said I was going to do anything." He frowned as I smiled.

"Kori they still have to meet my new sidekick." Bruce interrupted before I did something I was going to regret. I pretend to act scared.

"You don't mean?" Bruce nodded going along with my plan.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"A person you probably don't want to meet." Conner said, "Kori are you going to show me to my room?"

"Yes, master." I joked. I left the room with Conner trailing behind me. When we were out of earshot Conner stopped me.

"Kori I know you're mad at your old teammates, but you can't let that get you down." He said sounding very worried.

"Oh that won't get me down. I got a plan to teach them not to mess with princess Koriand'r." I laughed evilly.

"Then count me in, buddy." I smiled and whispered the plan in his ear as a twisted grin crept its way on his face. "That's pure genius Kori. I have to say you would make a great villain."

"Oh I know I would, Conner. I know I would." We began to laught, which was heard through out the mansion.

Bruce's P.O.V.

"Master Bruce it seems that Miss Kori is up to no good again." Alfred warned me as we heard the laughter Conner and Kori. Richard and his group gave me a confused look.

Before Richard could open his mouth, I interrupted him. "Richard if I were you or your friends I would never stay in the same room alone with her and Conner together at all. Trust me on this one."

"Um I wasn't going to say anything about that, but we'll take your warning about your crazy daughter." Richard laughed as did his whole team.

"Follow Alfred and he would take you to your room. Later tonight meet me in the batcave for patrol. You guys could meet my new sidekick."

"That would be pleasant." Rachel muttered. All but Richard left the room to follow Alfred.

"Bruce you haven't seen Starfire at all have you?" Richard asked sounding surprisingly concerned.

"... No I haven't seen your teammate." I responded as I left the room to find Kori.

* * *

>End of chapter<p><p>

I hope this chapter was good.

Please review.

~Rose


	3. Ch 3 The Titans Meet Midnight

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Thank you for those who had reviewed my first two chapters! I am really happy. Sorry for not updating sooner I just started school and I have very very busy.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Titans Meet Midnight.<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V. **

Conner and I walked towards his room. As we were walking I was thinking of ways to make the titans stay the worst one ever! Mwahahahaha! Conner went into his room and began to unpack his things. He seem to be very tired after his trip over here. So I decided to leave and go swimming until it was time for patrol.

"Hey buddy Conner. I'm going to go swimming, I'll see ya later." I said while waving bye.

"Okay have fun Buddy Kori." He said before I left.

I walked to my room, which was just across from his room. I looked through my dresser and found my swimsuit. I went to my bathroom and changed into my one piece black swimsuit with a dragon design on the right side. I wrapped my red towel around me and left the room. As I was walking down the hallway, I ran into Richard and Kara as they were walking towards their rooms.

"Hey Kori! You're going swimming?" Kara asked. I just nodded and looked at Richard.

"Richard, I'm sorry for such a bitch earlier. I was in a bad mood. Do you and your friends want to go swimming with me?" I said. Richard gave me a confused look.

"Of course, Kori! We would love to join you! Richard I'm go get the others. You go with Kori!" Kara shouted with excitement. Richard groaned as Kara skipped away. I signal Richard to follow me to the pool. We walked into the backyard and towards the giant pool. We walked to the table set up near the pool's edge. I put my towel down on the table and was getting ready to jump in.

"So Kori. Have you met any other heroes?" Richard asked. I looked towards him and nodded. Maybe I won't jump in until Kara gets here. "Really? Which ones?"

"Well I met Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Superman, Wonder woman, Catwoman, and X." I said with a smile.

"You met all of those people! How?"

"The only reason I met them is because father assigns them to watch over me at certain occasions." I sighed lowering my head.

"Oh. So who is this X?" I could tell he wanted to take my mind off of that. I smiled at his attempt.

"X is Midnight's partner. He was originally called Red X from Jump City, but I saw good in him and convinced him to become a hero. Father doesn't approve though, but he is now Midnight's partner."

"I keep hearing about this Midnight character. Who is she?"

"Well she is..." I was cut off when Kara came down, in her two piece red itsy bitsy bikini, calling out to Richard.

"RICHARD THE OTHERS DON'T WANT TO SWIM!" Kara shouted. I winced at the loudness while Richard laughed at me.

"It's okay Kara we could just go swimming. Right Kori?" Richard said as I tried to compose myself after Kara's screaming.

"Wha? Uh yeah sure. The last one in is a rotten egg!" I shout as I jumped into the pool. Kara giggled and pulled Richard in with her super strength. I started to laugh because he was wearing his casual clothes. He glared at me as Kara joined me in my laughter.

"Stupid girls." Richard muttered as he swam towards the end of the pool.

"Aw Kara did you hear that he called us stupid." I pouted as Kara giggled. Richard shook his head and left.

**A lot of Hours Later!**

Well it was time for patrol and I didn't want the others to get suspicious. So I came up with the greatest lie ever well not really. I told the titans that I was going to stay with a friend tonight because I haven't seen him for a while. They bought it and I became happy. So I walked out of the mansion while everyone was watching me. I entered the limo and drove away. I told Alfred to drive around for about twenty minutes. I teleported out of the limo and into the Batcave. Luckily, I was wearing my costume because I teleported right in front of the titans. They got into attack position since they saw my tattoo, the one Slade gave me, on my stomach. They were about to attacked when Batman came in between us.

"Nightwing stand down. If you hurt her I swear I will hurt you." Batman growled at Nightwing. Nightwing took a step back and stuck his nose in the air. What a snob.

"But Bats she works for Slade. Just look at that tattoo!" Nightwing shouted as he pointed to my tattoo. I cringed when he said Slade.

"Nightwing she doesn't work for him. This is the famous Midnight." Nightwing's eye widened under that mask of his. The other stood there shock, while Supergirl ran and gave me a death hug with her inhuman strength. A ghost smile appeared on my face as I returned her hug adding equal strength.

"It's nice to see you again, Mid." Supergirl said as she released me from her death hug.

"Likewise, SG." I responded. I looked at the rest of the titans as they glared at me. I bet they don't trust me yet.

"Bats care to explain why this girl is your new partner?" Nightwing growled as he approached me. Batman shook his head and sighed. I growled at him as I pushed Bats aside. I poked my finger onto his chest.

"Listen Batman saved me from a life of slavery from Slade whether you like it or not. So just shut the hell up and deal with it!" I angrily replied. I turned and walked to Bats side with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Dang! Nightwing she sure told you." Beastboy laughed. Nightwing growled at him. Raven rolled her eyes and was the first to go over to me and shake my hand.

"I'm Raven." She muttered as she walked back to the group. She whacked Nightwing and Beastboy on the head. Cyborg waved at me.

"I'm Cyborg." I slightly nodded at him. Beastboy ran towards me and gave me his toothy smile.

"I'm the amazing Beastboy." I gave him a blank stare and softly laughed. He smiled and ran to Cyborg saying 'I made her laugh'. I heard Cyborg reply 'She probably thought you were funny looking'. Then I turned my attention to Nightwing and gave him an annoyed look.

"It's good to know I got on the good side with your teammates, but not you." I stated to Nightwing, "You must be the leader of this team. I am honored to finally 'meet' you."

"Hmph." Was his reply and with that he was rewarded with another whack on the head by not only Raven, but Supergirl.

"Midnight when will X be here?" Batman asked me.

"He told me he was going to meet up with us in the city." I answered. He nodded and I teleported away.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I watched Kori teleport away leaving me with Richard and his team. I sighed thinking that Midnight and Nightwing were going to hate each others guts. Before the titans left I called Nightwing.

"Don't ever I mean ever mention Slade in front of Midnight again or else." I whispered dangerously into his ear.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason. Just don't mention his name if you want to live." I walked away from him and jumped into my Batmobile and drove into the city wondering what was going to happen next. I drove into an alleyway and parked. I waited for the others to come. Finally after waiting for what seemed like hours, the titans arrived. Nightwing seemed annoyed with one of his team members, while Supergirl landed right next to him since she flew.

"Are we all here now?"I asked.

"No we are still missing Midnight and X." Supergirl answered. I pulled out my communicator. It was all black and it had a yellow bat on it.

"Midnight where are you?" I asked. I heard no reply. I gave Nightwing and his team a worried look. I began to mentally panic but I kept my cool.

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I heard Bats ask where I was on his communicator. Luckily I turned mine off so he couldn't hear me sneak up behind him. I mentally giggled as I stood behind him and the titans**  
><strong>

"Well we're right behind you." I whispered into their ears. They all froze in shock and turned around to see X, Superboy, and me standing side by side with each other. We had the biggest grin plastered onto our faces. Then we finally burst out into laughter.

"Man you should have seen the look on your faces! You guys looked like you seen a ghost!" I laughed. X and Superboy joined in with my laughter. In less than a second, I stopped and went back to my serious self.

"Midnight you're late." Batman casually said. I nodded while X wrapped his arms around my waist in a playful manner.

"Correction we are fashionably late." X corrected as I let out a soft laugh. Batman rolled his eyes I bet he was thinking damn this is going to be a long night. I could tell Nightwing was thinking the same. His team looked bored while Supergirl and Superboy were talking about who knows what.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	4. Ch 4 The Return of Her Past

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Thank you for those who had reviewed my first two chapters! I am really happy. Sorry for not updating sooner I just started school and I have very very busy.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Return of Her Past<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V. **

We stood there waiting for Bats to give us orders. Of course I knew he was going to partner us up. I just hope he pairs me up with Superboy or X. Even though I don't work with Bats side by side, I still like to have a partner.

"Okay everyone I'm going to separate you guys. We are going in pairs. Superboy and Supergirl you're partners. Cyborg and X your partners. X and Raven you two are partners. And last but not least Nightwing and Midnight." Bats said as he pointed at us.

"WHAT?" Nightwing and I yelled at the same time. We both glared at each other and growled. "STOP COPYING ME!"

"MIDNIGHT AND NIGHTWING SHUT UP!" Supergirl screeched. I covered my ears from her loud voice. I screamed in pain. I swear one day I'm going to go deaf from this girl. Everyone gave Batman a confused glance as I flew away. I could hear Bats, Superboy, X, and the titans talking. So I looked over the ledge of the building I flew onto.

"What just happened?" Supergirl asked. X and Bats gave each other a nod.

"Midnight is complicated. She is still discovering her powers. Give her time to warm up to you guys." Batman said as he disappeared into the darkness. X glared at Nightwing as he approached him.

"Listen if you do anything to her I swear I'll kill you, bird boy. Go find her before some else does." X warned. He turned and disappeared with Raven. Once everyone left Nightwing alone I watched him carefully. When suddenly he shot his attention to me. He pulled out his gun and shot it at the edge. He pulled himself up and stood in front of me.

"Midnight look..." Nightwing said. I just stared at him before I cut him off.

"Listen Nightwing if you dare get in my way your dead." I growled.

"Wow so much for warming up to me."

"Hmph." We began to jump for building to building. Nightwing is fast don't get me wrong, but I'm faster. It looked like we were racing. Finally we stop on a random building.

"Hey since you've been with Bats for a while. Did you ever meet a tamaranean named Starfire?" He asked. I frowned at him. Man he doesn't know what plan I have in store for him.

"Yes I knew of Starfire. Believe me she is and always will be better off without you titans." I spat out at him. He took a step back as he glared at me.

"What do you mean by that? Starfire was perfectly fine with us!"

"HOW ARE YOU SO SURE!"

"BECAUSE I'M HER FRIEND. NO CORRECT THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER."

"That wasn't what it seemed like to me." I whispered so low he couldn't hear me.

"What?" He asked sounding very confused. I felt as if I was about to start crying. So I just glared at him and vanished into thin air. I reappeared in the park. Luckily, no one was around me. I sat on the floor and began to meditate. I began to think of the day before I disappeared. The day he hurt me, but I was just to naive to realize it. This was before Slade showed me true power and strength.

**Flashback Time!**

_**"Starfire where are you?" I heard Robin ask.**_

**_"I am up on the roof, friend Robin." I called back. The roof was my favorite part of this tower. I would always come up here to think. I heard footsteps so I turned around to see Robin walking towards me. I smiled as bright as I could and flew towards Robin and pulled him into a bone crushing hug._**

**_"Oh friend Robin have you made up you're mind to join me on this glorious sunset your planet has." I asked naively. I saw Robin brighten up a little bit, but before he said anything the alarm went off. I noticed he seemed very angry._**

**_"Robin it's Slade." Are the very words that made my friend Robin angry. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him._**

**_"Friend Robin let's go kick the butt." I smiled. He nodded and we left to track down Slade with our teammates. We literally tracked Slade down for hours. I decided if we split up we have more chances of finding him. Robin did not like the idea, but I gave him no choice._**

**_"Starfire it's to dangerous!" Robin yelled._**

**_"Friend Robin. I am stronger than I appear to be." I answered back._**

**_"Really Star. It doesn't seem like it." I began to fume at his words. I decide to split up without his consult. So I walked away angry as Robin sighed in frustration. I walked into the closest room to just get away from Robin. The room was all metal except for one window. Suddenly, the doors closed. I ran towards the door and began to bang on it. The door didn't even have a dent. I suddenly realized this metallic substance._**

**_"ROBIN! HELP!" I screamed. I got no reply. I slumped down and began to worry. _**

**_"Whats wrong my dear? Did poor mean old Robin leave his princess?" I heard Slade laugh. I stiffen from that laugh._**

**_"No. He would never leave me." I responded. Slade took a step forward._**

**_"Is that so? Well why don't we see for our self." Slade motion me to follow him towards the window. I didn't hesitate I just walked towards him. I look through the window to see Robin looking at me and quickly looking at Raven, who was unconscious and was about to be dropped into a liquid. I gasped at the sight. Robin has to pick between me or Raven, but I wasn't even in danger. Well I was wrong the room lit on fire and the fire was slowly making it's way to me and Slade was nowhere to be seen.  
><em>**

**_"Robin!" I screamed. He glanced at me._**

**_"Well Robin pick the girl you want to save." Slade said as hi circled Robin. I looked at him begging him to save me, but he saved Raven. It was to late to save me. I saw Robin carrying Raven and running towards the exit. Before he reached it, he looked back at me as I was pulled into the fire. Luckily, I was saved by Beastboy and Cyborg.  
><em>**

**_"Oh thank you friends." I cried. Robin walked over and said a quick sorry and hugged me. Now I think Robin thinks I'm strong enough to take care of myself, but I still need him to help me no matter what.  
><em>**

**_End of Flash back._**

That exact memory always makes me cry. I wiped my tears before anyone could see me crying. I felt a disturbing presence. I sighed knowing he had found me. The man I have been avoiding for years.

"Well it's good to see your powers have progressed, my dear." I heard Slade say as he put his hand on my cheek. I couldn't move because I was to terrified from this guy.

"Yes, master." I whispered. Slade chuckled at his name I always called him.

"You still call me that even though I am not your master. I see some old habits never change, dear." He started to circle me, like a shark circling its prey.

"I could say you change master, but that would be a lie." I said knowing I pissed him off. He grabbed my arm and pulled out a needle.

"Now now, my dear why would you say such hurtful words? I think you need to learn a lesson." He was about to inject me when someone appeared out of nowhere and scared Slade away. I quickly grabbed the needle Slade dropped and hide it in my uniform. Then I looked up to see Nightwing giving me a worried look.

"What did he want from you?" Nightwing asked. I was scared he was still around.

"Please take me back to the cave. I'll tell you then." I whispered into his ear. He gave me a weird look before he pick me up and began to make his way back to the cave. I was so scared that I buried my face into Nightwing's chest.

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the frighten Midnight in my arms. I never knew Slade would do such a thing to a girl. She must have been someone of interest to him. Maybe she personally knew Starfire if so then that could explain her out burst earlier. I pulled out my communicator and contacted everyone.

"This is Nightwing. Slade has just attacked Midnight I stopped him before he did anything." I said. I heard Batman say 'Everyone back to the cave'. I jumped onto my bike, still holding Midnight, and drove off. I enter thr batcave and carried Midnight to the infirmary where Alfred was waiting.

"What happened to her?" Alfred asked as he inspected her.

"Slade happen." I replied.

"Interesting. I thought he would never find her." I looked at him funny. So Slade was after this girl, but I still need to know why.

"Why is Slade after her?" Alfred froze on his spot.

"I can't say why." He responded.

"What? Why not?" I asked trying to push the information out of him.

"Because her past life was complicated Nightwing." I heard Batman say. I looked at him as he glared at me. "Nightwing get out of the room. I need to make sure Midnight is alright. You and the others go inside the mansion and get some rest." I nodded and left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	5. Ch 5 Her secrets

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Thank you for those who had reviewed my first two chapters! I am really happy. Sorry for not updating sooner I just started school and I have very very busy.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Her secrets<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V.(The next morning)  
><strong>

I woke up in the infirmary. I became confused. How did I get here? Then the images of Slade raced through my mind. I remembered the needle with the serum in my pocket. I pulled the needle out of my pocket and smiled sadly. I then began to gently, slowly pulled the cap off. Before I could open it all the way, Superboy, the titans, Alfred, X and Batman came through the door. I used my new found speed and hid the needle under my skirt. I just glared at all of them for ruining my peace, well maybe just X, Superboy, and Bats.

"What do you guys want?" I growled dangerously as my eyes began to glow red. Batman's eyes widened. He never knew what would happen if I didn't take the serum on time. Why? Well let's just say he doesn't know about the serum or about me having to take it.

"X get the Titans to a safe place . NOW!" He ordered X as he came running towards me. I kicked Batman to the wall and let out a scary giggle. My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. I turned towards the titans, who were racing towards me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as I shot starbolts at them. Sadly they were not the same green bolts, instead it is a black fire ball. They fell to the floor when they were hit. I always had a pretty accurate shot. I pulled out the needle and was about to inject myself when Nightwing kicked my stomach. I saw the needle roll away and I stretched my arm out to grab it. Right when I touched it, I could hear Bats beginning to wake up. Nightwing lost his attention towards me when he saw Batman was okay. I grabbed the needle and stuck the needle into my arm.

"Titans don't let her inject herself." Nightwing ordered, but by the time he said that I already injected myself. You could see the black serum rushing through my veins. My eyes flashed from red to brown then to black. The titans watched in horror as the serum ran through my body. I began to calm down. Once the serum stopped running through my veins, I fell down on the floor. The titans just stared at me. Superboy looked scared as did X and Bats

"Dude what just happened?" Beastboy asked. I looked away ashamed. I guess it's time to tell the truth to Bats and everyone else.

"Midnight. What did you inject yourself with?" Batman ask me.

"I injected myself with a special serum. When I first met you I had over 10,000 of those serums, hidden from you. I had to take them every two weeks, but some were stolen from me. I need those serums to keep me calm or else I will lose control of my powers. Sadly, I ran out and I need more as soon as possible." I explained as I looked at the ground sadly.

"Now it all makes sense!" Nightwing shouted. Batman glared at Nightwing's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?" X and Superboy growled at the same time.

"When Midnight saw Slade. You stole the serum from him! He knew you were here all along! You told him just so you could get your hands on that serum! You liar! you told us you feared him!" Nightwing claimed. I grew furious as my face began to turn red.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH TREACHERY!" I shouted at him, "But your right I'm am not of afraid of him."

"See I was right." He said with a smug look on his face.

"No your wrong again. I am not afraid of him but I was scarred by him. Look for yourself! you see that tattoo! This is what happens when Slade takes a special interest in you! I hate him with all my heart. Sometimes I wish I could escape my miserable life but I can't because I would be consider weak if I kill myself. And I'm not weak." With that said I teleported away with tears falling down my face.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Once Midnight vanished, I glared at Nightwing's stupidity. His team, and Superboy took advantage of this situation and left the room muttering that they were going to get some rest. X just muttered a good bye and teleport away to his home. Nightwing was about to leave when I caught him by the collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled.

"Look Bats I'm sorry. Now let me go." He said as he tried to escape my grip on him.

"No. You should be apologizing to Midnight not me."

"Yes Bats. I'll apologize when I see her again." Nightwing sighed.

"Anyway go get change Kori should be getting home soon." Nightwing face brighten up hearing Kori's name. I wanted to laugh then threaten him if he touched her, but I didn't.

"Yes Bats." Nightwing left the room. I sighed. Kori is in for the ride of her life.

"Master Bruce, should I go pick up Miss Kori?" Alfred asked cautiously as if making sure Nightwing and the others were here.

"No. It's fine she'll get herself a ride from you know who." I sighed.

"Oh. Master Bruce if you don't approve of her boyfriend then why did you let her get with him?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Because he's the only one who understands her pain she has been through." I answered. Alfred nodded and left the room. I guess I better get out of my suit and get ready to watch the wrath of Kori's boyfriend. Man he is going to be piss when he comes. I changed out of my suit and put on my normal clothes. Once I put away my suit and mask, I left the batcave to warn the titans about what '_exciting_' thing was going to happen next. I began to walk around the mansion to look for the gang. Luckily, I found them in the kitchen. They were fighting about what they were going to eat.

"WE ARE GOING OUT TO EAT WHEN KORI GETS HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone jumped up five feet in the air from getting scared.

"Sorry Bruce." Conner said. The others just muttered their apologizes. I nodded and asked them to follow me into the living room to wait for Kori.

"What time is Kori coming back?" Richard asked. I smiled and looked at Kara. She looked a bit jealous that Richard was asking for another girl.

"Kori should be coming in 3.. 2... 1." I said. After I said one you could hear a motorcycle pulling up in the driveway. Alfred came walking and sighed.

"Master Bruce it seems Miss Kori brought '_him_'." Alfred said sounding annoyed. I laughed knowing that he didn't like him as much as I did.

"Bruce who are you talking about?" Richard asked.

"Oh you will see right now." I answered. I heard a knock on the door and got up. The titans and Conner followed me to the door. I opened it to see Kori clinging onto her boyfriend. She had this bright smile plastered onto her face. Her boyfriend took a step up to the door, with Kori still clinging on him.

"S'up." He said. I growled at him because he was never respectful towards me.

"Hello,..."

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Who do you think is Kori's Boyfriend? You decide! I won't start the next chapter til you do!

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	6. Ch 6 Meet Her Disrespectful Boyfriend

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Thank you for those who had reviewed my last Chapter. I am sorry but I have to burst your bubble readers. Her boyfriend is not Red X. He was my original choice. It's definitely not Control Freak.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Meet Her Disrespectful Boyfriend.<br>**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"S'up." He said. I growled at him because he was never respectful towards me.

"Hello Johnny." I growled. Yes her boyfriend was the infamous Johnny Rancid. Oh how I hated him, but if Kori likes him then I can't argue with her decision. Kori sent me a bright smile.

"Hi daddy!" Kori giggled. I sighed and smiled knowing that at least he could make her happy. Johnny smirked at me as I smiled at Kori. Richard took a step forward to Kori and smiled.

"Hello Kori." Richard said. Kori smiled up at him and Johnny glared at him.

"Hello Richard. It's nice to know I have a welcome committee." Kori said sarcastically. Richard just laughed and Johnny took a step in front of her.

"S'up man. I'm Johnny. Johnny Rancid." Richard's eyes widen when he heard his name. He recognize him from Jump City. this was not going to end well.

"Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Richard Grayson." He said while playing it cool. Kori smiled thinking they were going to get along. I knew they weren't at all. It is obvious Johnny doesn't like him. Why because Kori smiled at Richard and not at him. That possessive bastard.

"So dad are we going to get something to eat. I'm starving!" Kori whined as she held her stomach.

"I AGREE!" Garfield and Victor shouted at the same time. Rachel just nodded as an agreement.

"I think that's a good idea." Kara and Conner said simultaneously. They all looked at me and gave me their puppy eyes, except for Richard, Johnny, and Rachel. I was immune to the others, but when I looked at Kori. I couldn't fight it for much longer. Curse Kori's puppy eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. Kori jumped up and down with excitement. She grabbed my arm and Johnny's with her super strength and dragged us into the limo. The others ran to catch up with us. Alfred walked out of the mansion and locked it. He came walking to the drivers side of the limo and got in.

"Where to Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"We should go to Mimi's Cafe!" Kori shouted.

"What she said, Alfred." I sighed and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

**Kori's P.O.V.**

I watched Bruce relax a tiny tiny tiny bit. I could tell he doesn't like my boyfriend. Who doesn't like him? I love him and all, but sometimes he does get possessive over me. I sighed and slumped back into the seat. Johnny, sensing my sudden sadness, wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He laughed causing Richard to jump a bit.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, Kori." Johnny said with a smile.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mr." I smiled and stuck my tongue out again. Johnny just pouted. I smiled and scooted away from him.

"Aww Kori why did you that?" He asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Because you're tell me what to do." I mumbled and quickly sat next to Richard. Johnny glared at Richard and Richard just ignored the glare and looked at me.

"You're dating the Johnny Rancid. The criminal from Jump City?" Richard whispered sounding confused. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Why you got a problem wit it?" I asked, as I whispered back.

"He's a criminal." I froze a bit. So Richard did remember him.

"So. He stopped a long time ago." I whispered back.

"Hmm." I glared at Richard. There was no pleasing this guy. I mean what did I do to this guy? Oh never mind because I could think of a lot of things.

"Richard why do you care?" I asked.

"You remind me of Starfire. You're sweet, kind, funny, and beautiful like her." My eyes widen. Did this means he likes me? I'm so lost and confused.

"Richard, where ever Starfire is I bet she misses you, too." I answered. It did hurt me to say that, but I couldn't just be rude about this. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I decided to move with Johnny so he wouldn't 'accidentally' kill or hurt Richard. I swear that guy is so possessive over me.

"Oh so you decided to come crawling back to me, babe." Johnny smirked. I growled and punch him on the shoulder.

"I didn't come crawling. I came shuffling on my knees, idiot." I muttered. I began to rethink of my past actions. Then something hit me.

"So Rachel and Garfield. Are you guys dating?" I asked out of no where. They both started to blush a bit.

"Yeah." Garfield said while rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed at this. Even Rachel was blushing so hard she hid her face behind her book. Kara started to beam up at Richard.

"Richard and I are dating too!" She squeaked. I once again flinch from her loudness.

"Yeah Kara I remember you told me on the first day." I said hoping she would stop shouting.

"Yes. Kara I know I am your boyfriend." Richard mumbled. Johnny and I laughed at Richard.

"And Kori is my best friend." Conner stated. I nodded and high five his face as he did the same to me.

"Ouch." We both muttered at the same time as everyone, except Bruce, laughed at us. I couldn't even believe Johnny laughed at Conner and me. That's literally a rare moment! The limo finally came to a stop. We arrived at Mimi's cafe and were surrounded by paparazzi immediately. I hated the paparazzi with all my heart. Alfred quickly opened the door to let us out. One by one we exited the vehicle. I was holding Johnny's hand as we fought our way through them. Johnny, Richard, and I were stopped. Knowing me I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation. So I decided to play it cool.

"Hello Miss Wayne. Is it true that you're secretly dating Gotham cities own playboy Richard Grayson?" One of the reporters asked.

"What? Absolutely not. I'm taken." I said as kindly as I could.

"Then why are you here with him?" another asked. Really are they really that stupid. I mean come on can't they see I'm standing next to Johnny.

"I'm not here with Richard. I'm here with my boyfriend Johnny." I answered. I kept hearing things like 'is that true' to 'you're lying Miss Wayne'. I started to become pissed. Finally, I had enough of it and grabbed Johnny and kissed him straight on the lips. A bunch of pictures were taken of me and Johnny, but I didn't care. As long as they stop saying lies about my love life. I pulled away and dragged him and Richard into the restaurant. This was going to be all over the news tomorrow. That mean Bruce is going to be pissed of at me.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Hey I couldn't think of anyone else who rides a motorcycle, hates Robin/Nightwing, or was rude. So I picked Johnny Rancid.

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	7. Ch 7 The Second Meeting

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Sorry if this chapter took forever to be posted!

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: The Second Meeting<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V.**

It's been a a couple of hours after my 'kissing seen' with Johnny. I knew Bruce was going to be pissed off finding the pictures on the news of us. That's why I am going to sneak out of the mansion with Johnny. I was in my room reading my favorite book 'Flesh Eaters' when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and put my bookmark in the book.

"Come in." I called door open to reveal Richard. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Kori." He said meekly. I put my book down and got up from my bed. It was night and I was still wearing my black silk nightgown. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at Richard.

"And what honor it is to have you in my room." I sarcastically said. Richard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with me and my friends. Conner is going to."I thought hard about that, but I couldn't just leave without Johnny knowing. I sighed and looked away from Richard.

"I'm sorry Richard, but I exhausted right now maybe another time. Okay?" Richard sigh and mumbled an 'okay' and left. He forgot to close my door so I closed it myself. I looked at the clock and quickly walked to my wardrobe. I looked through it like a fat kid in a candy store trying to find something to sweet to eat. I grabbed my black jean shorts with a blue 'A Day To Remember' shirt with a bear holding a knife looking like it wants to kill you. I quickly threw on my black knee length converse and grabbed my black studded Betsy Johnson purse. I grabbed my phone and text Johnny I am ready. I crossed my arms on my chest and closed my eyes. Within a second I vanished and appeared outside of the mansions gates to a waiting Johnny. Luckily, he was on his phone talking to his friend and looking the other way. When he finished talking on his phone, he lazily glanced my way and jumped in surprise to see me. He looked surprise as he made a bunch of hand movements that made him look retarded.

"Hey babe. Ready to go." He asked.

"Hell yeah." I responded and jumped onto the back of his motorcycle. I loved the way the wind hit my face. It felt like as if I was flying, but still on the ground. I smiled and giggled the whole way. Johnny chuckled at my antics. He loved the way I giggled from riding on his motorcycle. As Johnny was driving I felt a disturbance in the force, I looked over to the right side of Johnny. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar figure.

"STOP!" I shouted. Johnny screeched to a stop.

"Kori whats the matter?" He asked. I looked back to where I saw the figure.

"Slade..." I whispered to myself.

"Who's Slade, babe?" Johnny asked sounding concern. I jumped a bit and gave him a sad smile.

"He... well he use to take care of me. He... um... was my uncle." I lied as I gave him my best fake smile.

"Really now." He said looking at me in a suspicious way. I nodded hoping he would go with it. He started the motorcycle and began to drive towards the city. I began to get nervous. What if Slade targets him? What if he finds out that I, Kori Alice Wayne, is Starfire? I knew he is following me. Trying to make me loose my mind. I snapped out of my little world and noticed we reached the city. Good now if Slade tries anything then Bats will help me. I began to get paranoid even as we reached Gotham City's night club.

"Come on, sweet cheeks. We haven't got all night." Johnny said as he threw me over his shoulders and enter 'The Midnight' club. I was pounding his back and begging for him to let me go.

"LET ME GO JOHNNY!" I shouted.

"naw I like it better when I'm holding ya." He answered ans he winked at me. A red blush danced across my face. He walked towards the bar area and sat me down onto a stool. He grinned at me while I stuck my tongue out playfully. I looked over to the bartender, who had his back turned against us.

"Oi bartender over here." Johnny said rudely. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the bartender.

"Let me finish this order first big guy." He responded just a rudely as Johnny. I smirked at my boyfriend as he grew red with finished his order got their drinks and made his way over to us. He had black hair with red streaks through it. He wore a black plain shirt with skinny jeans. He had the most beautiful reddish color eyes. He had to be in his twenties. Plus, he is hot.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked looking directly at me and ignoring Johnny. I smiled at the guy while Johnny glared daggers at him.

"We'll have just water. Since we don't want to get drunk and drive." Johnny said stupidly as he wrapped an arm around my waist. The guy just smirked at Johnny's response. I bet he's wondering why I'm doing hanging out with this baboon.

"Okay then two waters. I'll be right back." He left to get our drinks. I turned to Johnny and smacked his arm.

"Ow what was that for, babe?" He asked confusedly.

"Really Johnny? I mean come on you could have came up with a better excuse since you were a criminal." I laughed. Johnny blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Kor." I giggled a bit. He just smiled and leaned in to kiss me when the hot guy came back.

"Well I'm back with your waters." The cute bartender with red highlights said as he winked at me.

"Thank you, sir." I said in a bubbly voice as I playfully winked back. He smiled at me as Johnny began to fume next to me. Once the guy left, Johnny gave me that look I hated when he is jealous.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"What? I didn't do nothing you just got to stop being so jealous!" I snapped. I stood up and walked out of the bar leaving Johnny.

"Kori I'm sorry!" I heard Johnny yelled. I ignored him and walked away. I knew he was still following so I ran in to an empty alley way and teleported to Gotham city's park. Sadly it was empty as a ghost town. I walked to an empty bench and sat down. My phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out to see ten messages from Johnny. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. I began to hear footsteps. At first I thought it was just a late night walker. But they came closer to me every second.

"Johnny please leave me alone." I called out. The foot steps didn't decrease and there was no response. I felt a hand go over my mouth. I began to scream for my life.

"Shh, my dear. You're mine once again." The one name that popped into my head with that saying is... 'Slade'. Tears raced down my face as he began to drag me away. I touched my bracelet on my arm with had a hidden button. I pressed it and let him drag me away. He dragged me into a bush and was about to inject me with a serum when Batman and X appeared before us. My eyes widen with relief.

"Let the girl go, Slade. You're out numbered." Batman commanded. X took a fighting stance next to Batman.

"Why should I? You and I both know who she truly belongs to. And that ain't you." I heard Slade respond.

"LET HER GO!" X commanded, but Slade laughed at him. X growled in anger.

"Slade let her go. She has nothing to do with Midnight." I sighed in relief as Bats said that. But Slade's grip grew tighter.

"Now now now Batman. I know who she is. Ain't that right, _Koriand'r_?" I stiffened as he whisper my name.

"Let her go now! Slade your out numbered!" X shouted angrily Slade gripped loosened.

"Fine. Take her, but she will join me once again." Slade chuckled, "I'll be seeing you soon my dear." With that I was thrown into X and Slade was gone. I let go of X and fell to the floor. Bats put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I whispered.

"What Kori?" He asked.

"WHY? WHY ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM TO SPARK HIS INTEREST IN ME!"

"Kori calm down. It's okay I'll protect you."

"What happens when you can't!"

"I promise." I just nodded. I hugged my father and cried into his chest. My father began to tense up I guess that means someone is coming.

"KORI! KORI WHERE ARE YOU?" I could here Johnny yell. Once I heard his voice I let go and wiped my eyes. I composed myself. He found me with Batman and X hidden behind the bush Slade dragged me into. His eyes widen when he saw my red puffy eyes.

"Johnny can you take me home." I asked calmly. He just nodded sacredly. X smirked at him as he and Bats walked by him making him even more scared. Bats stopped in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should be more careful next time. You have no idea what he's capable of." Bats said as he and X quickly vanished into the darkness. I looked at Johnny's funny facial expression and smiled a bit.

"How do you know them?" He asked. I glanced at him and smiled sadly.

"I don't they just saved me from someone." I replied. I turned away and began to walk back to the club with Johnny running behind me.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Well will we see this 'bartender' again? Your choice.

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	8. Ch 8 The Problems

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

Summary: Starfire was taken by Slade and was never seen again. Many Years later the Titans visit Bruce for the upcoming formal ball and meet a suspicious character... Kori Alice Wayne. Kori is a nice sweet girl when they meet her. She is not a crime fighter in their eyes. Especially since they are to believe that she hates to see people fight and kill. But once they start to bug into her business. They learn she is not one to mess with since she is a girl with no past.

Sorry if this chapter took forever to be posted!

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Problems<br>**

**Bruce's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to a loud cry of pain. I jumped out of my bed and I ,along with the others, ran to Kori's room. I was the first to make it. Before I entered the room Richard stopped me.

"What's going on? Why is she crying? Is she okay?" Richard asked in a concerned way.

"She is fine. She's been doing this for a while now. Leave I'll be down later with Kori." I answered. Richard and the others, beside Conner, left. Before I entered the room Conner grabbed onto my arm.

"Bruce you know we have to keep an eye on her now. Especially since he is back." Conner stated just before he let go of my arm.

"I know." I watched Conner walk down the hallway. Once he disappeared down the hallway, I opened the door to see Kori sitting on her with a knife in her hands. She dragged the knife across her wrist, but no blood came out. The cut automatically healed as soon as it was opened.

"You know it doesn't hurt anymore. After all the pain I've been through my whole entire life, I've become numb to feel it anymore." She gently said.

"Kori..."But I was cut off by her.

"I thought you promised me you would get me back to my normal self. I thought you promise to make me forget my past! Instead you can't turn me normal and I can't stop my past from coming back." Kori screamed as tears streamed down her red face. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in hope of calming her down.

"I know Kori but your past will always come back at you. As for turning you back to normal, I still need to find a cure for you." I whispered. Kori sighed and pushed me away. She walked away and stood by her door. I knew she was signaling me to leave her room. I got up and left the room with no other word to say to her. Once I was outside of her room, she slammed the door on my face.

"No luck, Bruce." I turned around to see Richard leaning against the wall.

"You shouldn't be up here. Especially since Kori is pissed off." I warned hoping he would leave. Richard chuckled and disappeared down the hall. i looked back at Kori's door one more time before I made my way to the dinning room with my guest.

**Kori's PO.V.**

After I slammed the door on Bruce's face, I locked it and walked towards my walk-in wardrobe. I opened the doors and walked in. The wardrobe was organized by the type of article is was. I walked over to the dresses section and move them apart. I touch the wall hidden behind them and it opened up to reveal my old outfit I wore when I first became a titan. I smiled at the beautiful memory.

"I do believe it is time for me to play 'dress-up' now." I giggled at the thought to dress back in my old uniform and 'surprise' the titans. " And this time Bruce won't be able stop me from having my fun. Even if he did he would be breaking his promise to me about my identity."

I grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on. I looked in the mirror that was in my wardrobe. I looked like Blackfire, but with brown eyes. Oh how I hate my elder sister. I scoffed at the memories I had with her. I didn't want to look like her so I grabbed my ruby red colored wing and put it over my charcoal black hair. The wing looked nothing like my old hair style. Instead it was a shoulder length cut with side bangs that covered my left eye. I took off my brown contacts to reveal my emerald green eyes. I smiled at myself because I still had my rockin body even though it had matured more over the years. I guess some things do change over time, but I still look like the old Starfire. I quickly teleported out of my room and into the city's park.

"What a beautiful city." I mumbled to myself. I pulled out my phone and texted Conner to tell dad to take the Titans on patrol right now. He responded an okay whatever Kor. I smiled and waited for the group. I was luckily hidden in the shadows from the trees when they appeared about a half hour later. I saw Batman, X and Superboy standing near the Titans. Superboy had a goofy expression on his face.

"What did you bring us out here for, Superboy?" Nightwing grumbled.

"I actually wanted you to meet an old friend of mine." Superboy laughed. He made a hand motion for me to come out of my hiding place. Instead of walking out, I made my eyes glow a bright green as I flew out of my hiding place. The others gasped as I made my entrance. I landed and looked at my old team for the 100th time. I gave out my best fake smiles and ran through my old team and tackled Superboy instead of Nightwing.

"Oh Superboy how I missed you!" I screamed gleefully. He smiled back as I released him from my death grip. I turned to the Titans with a angry expression on my face. "You never told _they_ would be here."

"My apologizes, Starfire. I didn't know you were going to be here." Bats growled as he glared at me. He knew what I was planning, but I couldn't let him ruin my fun now. Especially since I just started. Before I could answer Nightwing, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven(isn't she out of character right now) all ran over to me hugging me. I made my hands glow and pushed them off of me.

"Star? Whats wrong?" Nightwing asked. I glared at him as if he was the one he put through so much pain.

"Nothing, _Robin_." I spat out venomously. I walked right past him and looked at my other teammates.

"Starfire is that really you, little lady?" Cyborg asked as he pulled me into a hug. I just pushed him away from me and walked away from him. His face fell from my action.

"Starfire, dude, why did you do that?" Beastboy asked while waving his arms in the air. I didn't have to answer that because Raven whacked him upside the head. She shook her head at him and looked at me next hoping not to get the same treatment as the others.

"Hello Stafire." She quietly said.

"Hello, _Raven_." I dangerously said as my eyes glowed red. I watched her facial expression change to shock as I spat out her name. I looked at the whole team, excluding Supergirl and laughed at them.

"Well I guess it's great to see you again." Nightwing sighed. I smirked at Nightwing.

"I would say the same thing, but it would be a terrible lie." I responded back at Nightwing.

"You've changed Starfire." Beastboy said as he looked down.

"I have to agree with Beastboy. Little lady." Cyborg responded. Raven just stayed quiet.

"Really _Titans_ I haven't notice a thing." I laughed, "Anyway I hate to cut this reunion short but I got to head back to my new team."

"New team?" Raven asked confusedly. I just nodded and flew away.

"Well ta ta Titans." Was my final response before I disappeared into the sky. I made sure I was at a far distance from the titans before I changed into my Midnight costume. I teleported back unknowing to the titans and the rest of my new team.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Superboy answered.

"Why would she say that?" Beastboy asked.

"No one knows." X replied.

"Was that really Starfire?" Nightwing asked sadly still totally shocked about Starfire.

"Yes. It was her. Sadly she has changed from living in harsh environments." Superboy answered.

"What kind of environments?" Cyborg asked.

"Ones that will make you want to kill yourself from just thinking about it." I answered as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Damn and how the fuck would you know?" Raven snapped at me. I smirked at her as my eyes glowed black.

"Because sunshine I was with her." Everyone just stay quiet as my words echo through their heads, "It's kind of late. You better get back to the mansion before something happens to Kori" I whispered to Bats.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

I hope this chapter was good. If I made any errors please tell me something about it. Thank you.

Please review.

~Rose


	9. Ch 9 The Broken Window

Hi everyone my name is Rose.

I don't own no one from this story they belong to who they belong to.

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story! I am happy with the results of this story. I didn't think this story would go that far. Anyway, I am in need of an OC to put in the next chapter. Anyway here is the next Chapter of She Left For A Reason.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Broken Window<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V.**

"So Richard tell me about life at Jump City?" I asked. The only reason I asked this question because Bruce took everyone out besides Richard and I. I was pissed off at first but didn't mind after wards. Richard looked at me and smiled.

"It's actually quite boring beside the crime rate went down." He said. I smiled up at him. He wasn't as bad as I remembered.

"Interesting. I never wanted to take up on crime fighting." He gave me a look then laughed. I stared at him confused then myself began to laugh. I remembered I heard him and Kara shouting at each other last night. He stopped laughing when he notice I became silent.

"What happened yesterday? You know when you and Kara were yelling at each other?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. His eyes flashed with sorrow.

"Kara and I... Well... We broke up because she didn't trust me anymore since I hardly hangout with her anymore." I pulled him into a hug. I thought he was upset about his breakup. I pulled away and saw him smile at me. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I mentally cursed myself for still harboring feelings for this man. I gave him a sad smile and walked away from my old team leader. I heard him quickly get up and stumbled towards me.

"Wait! Kori!" He shouted. I ignored him and continued to walk away. He began to run to catch up with me. When he did, he grabbed my shoulder. "Kori why.." I cut him off by twisting his arm and pushing him against the wall.

"Listen to me closely Richard." I hissed, "Don't you talk to me anymore. That is if you want to keep this arm of yours."

"Wow Kori I thought you don't believe in violence." Rachel mocked me. I turned around to see her and the others.

"I don't, but it doesn't I let anyone get away with touching me without my consent." I growled at Rachel. Bruce gave me a look before I let Richard go. I glared at Rachel and Richard. I brushed past the group and into my room ignoring their comments.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"What just happened?" Richard asked still shocked from Kori's actions. I was absolutely scared for Richard. Kori could kill him in one hit, but she has never been so aggressive towards anyone even to the people she hates. I'm being to worry about this girl.

"I don't know Richard. I've never seen Kori so aggressive towards anyone." I barely said, "She isn't one to be aggressive even towards people she hates. I don't understand."

"Well maybe he asked something that offended Kori?" Conner said, "Trust me I've done that a bunch of times, but she never attacked me."

"Then whats is with Kori?" Rachel asked. Then it hit me after thinking for a while. The serum! She needs to take the serum and Slade is the only one who has it. I hope she doesn't go to him.

"Conner come with me. Richard and everyone else please go to your rooms. We need to have a talk with Kori." I said. The others gave me a look before walking towards their rooms. Once they entered, Conner gave me a strange glance.

"What's going on Bruce?" Conner asked me.

"Kori is in need of more of that serum. I'm afraid if we don't give her the serum she might do something disastrous." I explained. Conner only nodded. We both walked towards Kori's room. I looked at Conner as he looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I only nodded. We knocked on her door. We heard a bit of shuffling before the door was open slightly.

"Yes, father?" Kori ask seeming completely innocent. I rolled my eyes at her innocence.

"Kori may we come in?" I asked gesturing to Conner and I. She looked at us for quite some time before she opened the door for us to enter her chambers. We walked in and stood in the middle of her room. She just flopped down on to her bed.

"So what is it you want?" She asked sounding completely bored, "No wait let me guess it's about the Richard incident, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kori. I want to know why you did it?" I asked sounding angry with her. She immediately glared at me. Her eyes were glowing black.

"I didn't mean to do it! He grabbed me and it was an instinct to attack and threaten." She sadly sighed putting her down in shame. Conner looked at me and walked out of the room muttering 'This is your problem I don't want no part in it'. Once Conner left the room, I gave Kori a sympathetic look.

"Look Kori, you're no longer with Slade. You have to get that in your head. Your with people who love you and would do anything for you." I said with a smile on my face. Kori looked away from me with tears threatening to fall down.

"I know, father, but every day I lived with Slade was something I would have never thought it would be. He taught me things I didn't I could do with my starbolts! He taught me how to speak like a human, yet he taught me how to fear him. I'm never going to get rid of that instinct okay! You can't make me!" She screamed, "Now get out of my room!" Her eyes were glowing red as she pushed me out of her room. I turned around to say something, but she slammed the door on my face once again. I sighed and walked to my bed room.

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I heard Kori and Bruce shouting at each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt bad for Bruce since he had to put up with all of us and Kori. I heard a door slam and I ran out of my room to see Bruce walking towards his room. Kori must have slammed the door on him again. I walked over to Kori's room after Bruce disappeared. I knocked on her door.

"Bruce I told you to leave me alone!" Kori shouted.

"Umm Kori it's me Richard." I said. I stayed quiet to hear if she was in there. I heard nothing until I heard glass shattered. I forced open the door to see no Kori anywhere. My attention then was locked on to a broken window. Did she throw herself out the window. I heard foot steps approaching her room, but I stayed where I was still in shock.

"Richard what happened?" I heard Conner ask. I just pointed to the broken window without even looking at her. The others came into the room to find out what the noise was. Conner's eyes widened as he saw the window and he pushed through us to look for Kori. The others ran towards him in hope Kori didn't throw herself out of the window. They were looking in vain for the poor black hair girl.

"Is she down there?" Kara asked sadly. Rachel, Victor, and Garfield dragged an emotionally distressed Kara away from the broken window. My eyes widen at this. Kori did throw herself out the window.

"Conner, is she?" I asked

"Richard call Bruce now!" He commanded. I nodded and ran out of the room. I rapidly knocked on Bruce's door. I heard 'I'll be right there.' so I stopped. He opened the door and stood tall.

"What do you want, Richard?" He growled.

"I think Kori threw herself out the window." With that he pushed me aside and ran to her room. I quickly ran in pursuit of him. We reached her room to see Conner still standing by the broken window. Bruce walked up to him.

"Did she?" He asked. Conner looked down and looked back up at him.

"I don't know. I see blood, but no body." He barely said. Tears were forming in his eyes. I assumed the worse.

"Do you think he took her?" Conner asked.

"He might have, but the question is how did he know she was here?" Bruce explained. I started to become confuse. Who is this man they are talking about?

"Um guys. Who are you talking about?" I asked causing the two to look at me. Conner gave me a glare as Bruce looked out the window.

"No one, Richard." Bruce said, "Now go back to your room. Kori is bound to turn up somewhere."

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

What happened to Kori?

Did she throw herself off or did Slade get to her?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review and send me your OC, but only one will be added.

~Rose


	10. Ch 10 Kori's Side of the Broken Window

**Thank you for those have reviewed my story so far. I know a new chapter already! I got writers block for one of my stories, but I then I started to come up with the next chapter of this.  
><strong>

**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231****: Yes I know having Kori throw herself out the window sounds stupid****, but here is what actually happened when Kori slammed the down on Bruce's face. **

**Okay important note: I AM IN NEED OF AN OC PLEASE! IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID I WOULD USE IT BUT I LIED.**

I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Kori's Side of the Broken Window<br>**

**Kori's P.O.V.**

After I slammed the door in Bruce's face, I turned my attention to my old master, who was sitting on my bed. He was smirking under that mask of his. I just lowered my head down and made my way to my old master. When I stopped in front of him, he put his hand on my chin softly and made me look at him in the eye.

"You're doing well, apprentice. I'm surprised you've gotten this far after your release from my hold." He chuckled. I shivered in fear from this man.

"Yes, Master. I know how far I've gotten. I told you I could make it." I replied in a low voice.

"I know what you could do. I've trained you myself." As he prided himself, I couldn't have helped to smile at the man in the black and orange mask. Before I could say anything I heard a knock on my door. I froze in my spot thinking Bruce was going to come bursting in through the door and see her with him.

"Koriand'r get rid of whoever is at the door." I nodded and went to my door not bothering to open it.

"Bruce I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted hoping it was Bruce and he would leave me alone.

"Umm Kori it's me Richard." My eyes widen from hearing his name. Slade got up and grabbed my arm.

"Kori let's go." He commanded. I was frozen because I did want to leave, butI didn't at the same time. I stared at him but I didn't budge. He knew what was going through my mind and let go of my arm. I gave him a sad look before I took a step back from him.

"I can't master. I can't leave unexpectedly without saying goodbye." I whispered softly. I looked at Slade as he made his way to my window.

"Here take this." He threw a necklace at me, which I barely caught, "You can contact me when they betray you. Trust me it is going to happen soon." I smiled and nodded at Slade. I watched Slade throw himself out the window. I gasped and jumped out with him. I barely caught my master before he hit the ground. Glass pierced my back as I landed on the ground still holding my master. Blood was seeping out of my wounds and on to the floor below us.

"You still protect no matter the hell I put you through." He laughed at me.

"Of course, master." I said as I coughed out blood.

"Your stronger than I remember. Now take me the park, no one is bound to be there at this time of night." I just smiled and teleported him into the city's park.

"You should get home before your _father_ gets worried." He ordered me.

"I don't want to go home like this." I smiled with blood coming out of my mouth. He walked over to me and wiped the blood off. I took this as a goodbye since Slade was never one for a regular goodbye. He thought he was to manly for it. I fell to the floor as I watched my master retreat to his hidden base. I stayed on the ground with the glass still stuck on my back. I looked at the necklace in my hands. I laughed at it. The necklace was a black diamond with and hidden orange button in the middle of it. I began to feel the pain in my back. I felt the blood dripping down my back. I fell to the floor feeling sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps.

"Damn Kori what did you do this time." I heard a voice call out. I looked to see Xavier Red or also know at the crime fighter X and the bartender. I gave out a small smile and just laid on my side.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there like an idiot?" I growled. He laughed and knelled down next to me. He was looking at my glass covered back. He pulled out one piece and gave me a goofy smile.

"Wow Kori! Did he visit you again?" I growled at him for his stupidity. He laughed taking that as a yes.

"Just don't call Bruce about this. I don't want him to know about Slade visiting me just to give me the serum." He just flopped down next to me and continued to pull out the glass pieces one by one. My cuts automatically healed leaving no scars on my back.

"Yeah yeah I know the routine already, Ms. Bossy. But Bruce is going to find out one day and when he does I will be worried for you." I just yawned and laid my head on his lap as my response. He shook me slightly and I growled at his action.

"Stop," I whined, "I'm comfortable and plus your warm and comfy."

"Come on Kori. I'm going to take you to Johnny's house or else I will tell him what you just told me. We both know that won't end well." I jumped up and ran towards Xavier's car. He laughed at me again and ran to catch up with me. He opened the door and let me in his car. I buckled up and waited for Xavier to drive. Before he started his car, his phone began to ring.

"Hello." He said as he answered his phone. "No sir I haven't seen your daughter... Yes sir I'll keep a look out for her... Okay night Bruce." I lazily looked at Xavier for an explanation. He rolled his eyes and started his car. I was sleeping for a while until the car came to a screeching halt. I jumped up to see a group of figures in front of the car. I jumped out of the car and took a fighting stance. I didn't want to attack or use my powers or they will find out I'm Midnight or even worse they'll find out I'm Starfire. The shorter figure took a couple steps forward.

"What do you want?" I growled at the figure.

"Look what we have here. Bruce Wayne's little princess herself. Look she thinks she can hurt us." Gizmo laughed. Gizmo had changed in height. He was no longer the short little kid. I bet he grew a foot or two. I just glared at him and the other villains my old team had fought in the past. The former H.I.V.E. students didn't change at all, well except for the fact Jinx had quit just to be with Kid Flash.

"Just leave us alone and I promise you won't get hurt." I growled. They just laughed at me. Xavier just laughed at my reaction.

"Damn know you villains done it." He laughed. They just sent him a confused glance as he laughed his ass off. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I pushed the button on my bracelet. It sent out a signal for Bruce to find me and get me out of this situation. I still held my fighting stance.

"I wonder how much she would be worth?" Seemore asked giving Kyd Wykkyd a look. Kyd just gave him a shrug as an answer.

"I bet she's worth a fortune." Billy numerous laughed, "Any beauty like her would be, plus since she's Bruce Wayne's daughter she's worth even more." Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement along with Seemore. I slightly blushed at his statement, but I kept glaring at the former H.I.V.E. students.

"You idiots just grabbed the girl and lets go." Gizmo command.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Will they succeed in capturing her?

Will Bruce find out about Slade's visit?

Will they rescue Kori before the actually take her.

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review and send me your OC, but only one will be added.

~Rose


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those have reviewed my story so far. I am so sorry about the long wait! I had a severe case of writers block.  
><strong>

I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy.

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<br>**

**Conner's P.O.V. **

I stayed by the window for an hour still wondering if my best friend is still alive. I felt like crying for my best friend, the girl I would do anything for. I do like her and all, but I do know she still likes, not loves, Richard. It breaks my heart to see her with Johnny. That idiot doesn't know how to treat a lady.

"CONNER! WE FOUND KORI!" Garfield called out, "SHE'S IN DANGER! HURRY!" I ran out the door with incredible speed that could rival Kid Flash's. While I was running I changed right into my uniform and flew out in look for Kori. I felt as if someone was following behind me. I finally looked behind me to see Raven and Beast Boy trying to keep up with me as I flew threw the sky with great speed.

"Superboy! Wait! We know where she is! If you stop and let us show you then we can make it to her on time!" Raven shouted. I stopped and turned to the dark magic witch and the green pterodactyl.

"Where is she?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I was in a hurry to find my best friend. I need to find her before she let's her secret out. Raven started to fly the down closer to the ground. Beast Boy and I followed the dark magic user. As we flew closer to the ground, I noticed a car with its headlights on and a body on the floor. I began to fly faster down in hope if it was Kori. As I landed, I notice the person on the floor was not Kori. I ran to see who it was. I knelled down by the fallen person to find out it was Xavier Red.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked. I picked up the unconscious man and walked towards the two.

"This is Xavier." I answered. Raven stuck her nose in the air and gave the man a disgusted glance. I looked down at him and noticed he was bruised and cut.

"So um what relationship does he have with Kori?" Raven pressed.

"He is a close friend of the Wayne family." I lied. Yes it' true he is a friend, but only to Kori and I because Bruce does not trust the young man. Raven just shrugged and teleported us to the bat cave. I walked towards the infirmary and set Xavier down. Bruce came bursting through the doors with an angry expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Bruce shouted at me. I took a step back from his unexpected reaction. I knew Bruce didn't like the guy, but him bursting through the door like that scares me.

"I brought him here after we found him where Kori was last seen. He was injured and is in an unconscious state, Bruce." I responded calmly.

"I want to know why you let him in my cave!" I was about to answer when Raven stepped in.

"We brought him here because he may know what had happen to Kori." Raven simply stated as if it was nothing. I just nodded instead of saying anything. Bruce just raised his eyebrow and sighed in defeated.

"Fine. He could stay until he is healed and when we find Kori." I smiled and mentally thanked Raven, "But if he steps out of line then I swear he won't live to see tomorrow." With that all said Bruce stalked out of the infirmary leaving Raven and I alone.

"Why was he threatening your friend here?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"He doesn't like him being around Kori. He thinks he is the one who influenced Kori to act the way she does." I answered nonchalantly.

"Interesting. Look Conner he is waking." I glance over to see Xavier rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the bed.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around frantically. I walked over to him along with Raven.

"Xavier calm down. You're in the Batcave's infirmary." Raven said calmly.

"When did... Shit they took Kori! I wasn't strong enough to protect her." He cried. I looked confused. 'They' took her? Wait I thought only Slade was after her.

"Who took her Xavier?" I asked. Xavier only looked and sighed.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her and she didn't want to use her powers. They took her!" He cried, "Some H.I.V.E academy students took her Superboy." My heart fell from hearing those words. My best friend Kori was taken by the hive five and I wasn't quick enough to stop them.

**Kori's P.O.V.**

"We got the girl Head Master." Gismo said into the communicator as two Billy's held onto me.

"Good good. Bring the girl to academy immediately." Head Master answered. I began to wonder why would brother blood want me if he wanted Cyborg?

"We are will be a little late since our vehicle was destroyed by the girl's friend, but we handled him."

"Hmm well get here as soon as you can."

"Yes sir." Gismo hanged up then put the communicator away.

"Come on guys we got a princess to escort." Billy numerous joked. I just looked down at the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. Gismo just laughed along with Seemore and Billy Numerous. I frowned from their laughter.

"Princess it's none of your buisness." Gismo laughed as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"It is since you kidnapped me." I spat at him as I kick him in a place where the sun doesn't shine. I pulled myself out of Billy Numerous's grip and ran off. Seemore just started to laugh at Gismo because he allowed himself to get hit by a girl.

"IDIOT'S GET THE GIRL!" Gismo commanded still in pain. I kept running as fast as I could until I ran into an unfamiliar muscular chest. I looked up to see kyd wykkyd looking down at me. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me and threw my over his shoulder then began to walk back to the others. I was completely shocked at his actions.

"Hey looky Gismo. Kyd got our runaway hardcore princess." Billy laughed.

"That bitch I swear if she does that again I will kill her!" Gismo yelled. I glared at gismo for saying that. Kyd wykkyd just sighed and hit his forehead.

"Guys I think we should keep gismo away from the girl." Seemore said. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed me and pulled me away from Gismo. Billy and Seemore both had a disappointed look on their faces when Kyd grabbed me.

"I'll watch Ms. Wayne." Kyd surprisingly said as he held onto me.

"What?" Billy and Seemore shouted. Gismo just whacked them on the back of their heads.

"You snot faces shut up! Let Kyd keep the little bitch." Gismo growled as he started to walk. Both the boys rubbed their head and muttered 'Yes sir'. Kyd just signaled me to walk with him and I obeyed.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Sorry if the chapter didnt come out good. I tried as hard as I could!

Please review and send me your OC, but only one will be added.

~Rose


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for those have reviewed my story so far. I am so sorry about the long wait! I had a severe case of writers block.  
><strong>

I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<br>**

**Slade's P.O.V.**

I looked at the screen watching my apprentice being capture without fighting back. I smirked under my mask. She learned well from me better than my other two apprentices. Koriand'r might need some help to escape and report back to me.

"Limstella! Suki! Report to me now you got a rescue mission!" I called out. I heard the door open and closed.

"Master you called for us?" a soft kind voice asked. I smile inside my mask and turned to see my two young female apprentice, Limstella Tristezza and Suki.

"Yes I did called for you two Limstella." The small petite looking girl with light blonde curly hair with light golden yellow eyes smiled sweetly at me. She wore a white flowing dress and white ballet shoes that made her look like a human-sized fairy. While the slightly more muscular girl with dirty blonde hair and golden red eyes just frowned at me. The dirty blonde girl wore a light blue yukata, which was torn from the bottom so that it reached her mid thighs, and wore a pair of brown wooden sandal.

"What do you want from us Slade?" The dirty blonde hair girl snapped at me. I just stood up and walked over to her. She kept her ground while the smaller girl stood behind her. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"My dear Suki you have a rescue mission." She pushed me away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who do we have to rescue? Koriand'r does all of the rescue mission! Why not tell her!" Suki shouted with anger. I growled and walked over to my giant screen, as I glared at the foolish dirty blonde hair girl.

"Don't you dare talk to your master like that my dear." I turned on the screen to show Koriand'r. Suki's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend being held captive by H.I.V.E. students. The small petite light blond hair girl walked up to Suki and out her hand on her shoulder. Suki glared at the small female next to her and walked away.

"I apologize master. I know where I'm headed. Limstella come my friend we got a mission." Suki kindly said. Limstella quietly followed the moody blonde girl out of the base. I sighed in a stressed way and looked back to the screen to watch Kori.

"I swear one of these days, Kori or Suki might kill me." I laughed at my stupid conclusion, knowing it wouldn't be true.

"Or me, Wilson." I froze instantly. I slowly turned around to see a pair of smokey glowing gray eyes looking at me.

"I thought you went into hiding?" I growled at the young man who was glaring at me. He chuckled a bit and took the glowing blue claw hammer off of his back.

"I came to take back someone special to me, Wilson. It's such a shame to know she is working for a piece of scum like yourself." I pulled out my revolver and aimed it at his head. He just laughed darkly and gave me his famous sadistic smile of his.

"You can't have her. She belongs to me now, E.." The young man dress in black hit the right side of my body. I flew from the impact and hit the wall. I tried to stand up but I fell to the floor in vain. He walked over to me slowly walked over to me as he let his giant hammer drag across the floor. I flinched from the screechy noise it made. He stopped and kicked my right side inflicting more pain on it.

"My sister doesn't belong to no man in the world." With that said he was surrounded with unusual black flames and was gone without a trace. I stared at the empty space where he was.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked to no one in particular. Well it looks like he is going to hunt down his sister, but I won't give her up without a fight. "Prepare for hell, boy because I won't give up the girl that easily."

**Kori's P.O.V.**

I followed behind Kyd Wykkyd and made immature faces at first he was ignoring them, but I had finally cracked him. He began to mimic my faces. Finally he had enough of my taunting and lunged in my direction.

"I'm going to kill this bitch!" Gizmo screamed. I closed my eyes waiting for the young boy to attack me but he didn't. I opened my eyes to see Suki holding her sharpened Nomad blade as Limstella hid behind her. I felt a muscular arm wrap around me then I was thrown over his shoulder. I looked to see Kyd Wykkyd walking towards Suki and Limstella, my old partners from when I was with Slade. Kyd set me down on the and looked at my old teammates. Limstella smiled kindly at the Man dress in black as he nudged me towards them. I smiled at Kyd Wykkyd and looked at Suki as she fought with the other former H.I.V.E. students.

"Thank you Mr. Wykkyd." Limstella said with a small smile on her face. He just smiled and bowed a bit. Suki walked over to us with no cuts or bruises. She smiled wickedly as she held onto her Nomad blade.

"The trash has been taken care of." Suki laughed. Kyd Wykkyd gave me one last look then walked over to his team.

"You should leave before they wake up." He said calmly. Limstella nodded and grabbed my wrist and tugged me in the opposite direction of Jump City and Gotham City. I waved bye to Kyd and said 'Good bye and thank you.' before we were a far distance from him and the others. Suki just skipped around us like a mad women. She was giggling and when I saw she would be doing round offs, backward handsprings, and cartwheels. I looked worriedly at Limstella but she just giggled softly and waved it off. I sighed knowing where they were taking me.

"We're going to Slade, huh?" I asked sadly. Suki literally stopped in midair from her round off then appeared next to me.

"Yes we are Koriand'r. Why do you look so depressed?" Suki asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"It's nothing." I looked away and began to walk faster.

"She's got a boyfriend." Limstella squeaked, "Isn't that right Kori Alice Wayne or as we know Koriand'r?" I looked at the petite light blonde girl and glared.

"I am no longer Kori A. Wayne." My eyes glowed a bit green as I smirked evilly, "Just call me Koriand'r now." I was then engulfed in a black flame. As the flame disappeared, my whole entire appearance changed. My hair color changed back to it's original ruby red. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and smirked under my mask that cover half of my face. My eyes went from being that dastardly brown to the emerald green color they once were. My outfit change from my pajamas to my Slade uniform. I wore a black and orange battle suit. I wore black combat boots that barely reached under my knee's. I have a utility around my hips that was tilted to the side a bit. I wore black fingerless gloves that had a studded design around my knuckles.

"Yay we got back Star!" Limstella jumped up and down with happiness.

"Welcome back Fire." Suki chuckled as she patted my back. I just nodded and held up my hands as they glowed a bright dangerous red. They both took a step back in fear thinking I was going to hurt them but instead I shot down Nightwing and Batman. They fell to the floor and moaned in pain. I walked over to them then I knelt down by the two fallen male heroes.

"K-kori?" Nightwing said in shock. I slapped the ignorant man dressed in black and blue s hard as I could without killing him with my inhuman strength.

"Stop Kori!" I heard Bats begged. I looked over to him and smile kindly at the man who had taken care of me.

"Hey bats. It looks like I'm stabbing you in the back now. You humans are just to gullible." I laughed. Suki smiled and skipped over to Nightwing then she sat on his chest to keep he from getting up. Limstella, being the kind girl she is, went to go heal Nightwing from the painful bitch slap I just gave him.

"Why Kori?" He asked. I just glared at him then sat on his chest using my strength to keep him down.

"I'm not Kori anymore." I whisper gently into his ear. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh Fire what shall I do with this piece of trash?" I heard Suki sing out. I lazily looked at the dirty blonde angel to see her holding Nightwing by the neck. I sighed and got off of Batman.

"Suki put the human down now. Master is waiting for us. Just leave I'll catch up to you guys later." I commanded. Suki growled at threw Nightwing at Bats as he tried to stand up. I looked at Bats as he got hit by Nightwing. She grabbed Limstella and took off in a sprint away.

"Please forgive me Bats. I had to do this sooner." I apologized. Bats got up and Nightwing jumped up to attack me, but Bats held him back.

"Go Starfire. I knew this day was coming." Bats said sadly as he approached me, "I just hope you break from his control." Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I gave him a hug. Nightwing just stood in the background with a confused expression on his facial features.

"S-starfire?" Nightwing stuttered. We ignored him and hugged each other. As we pulled apart, I was blasted away from Bats by an electric bolt. I laid on the floor in pain. Nightwing and Bats ran towards me, but they their path was blocked when a young man dressed in black jumped in front of them. His hands were glowing blue from the electricity.

"Koriand'r where is she?" The man in black ask. I groaned slightly from the pain I felt in my right side."Don't make me ask again alien."

"Who?" was the only thing I managed to say. The young man in black walked over to me, only to be stopped by Bats and Nightwing.

"Leave her alone." Nightwing commanded. The young man just laughed and rapid did different hands signs.

"Starfire Explosion!" He shouted out as he jumped in the air and came back down on fire causing an explosion, which sent Bats and Nightwing flying backwards. He smiled watching them fly backwards then he continued to walk towards me. "I'll ask you one more time where did Suki go?"

"Suki... cough cough went back to... the hideout." I managed to cough out. He growled as his hands glowed more blue from the electricity.

"Shit I just came from there. I'm going to kill Wilson when I get my hands on him." I looked at him thinking I remember him. I grabbed his ankle and gave bats and Nightwing a sad smile. "Let go of my ankle alien!"

"KORI NO!" Bats shouted before I vanished into thin air along with the man in black.

* * *

><p>Who is this guy dressed in black? What does he want with Suki?<p>

Find out in the next chapter of She Left For A Reason!

Pwease review

End of chapter

~Rose


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<br>**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"KORI NO!" I shouted before I saw my adopted daughter vanished into thin air along with the man in black. I mentally cursed at myself for letting her get away with the man. I stood up slowly and dusted myself off then turned my attention to my old partner Robin or as he is now known as Nightwing. He just stared at me in shock, not getting off the ground.

"T-that was Starfire?" I just nodded at his dumb question and walked over to him.I helped his sorry ass up and began to walk back to Gotham. Nightwing eyes widened and ran after me. I kept walking faster and faster. Nightwing just followed behind in pursuit.

"Bats I can't believe that was my Starfire." I froze when I heard Nightwing say 'my Starfire'. I turned around and punched Nightwing in the face and brakeing his nose. Once he grabbed onto his broken nose, I kicked him to the ground.

"How dare you. KORI BELONGS TO NO MAN!" I shouted angrily at Nightwing as he held onto his nose, "I suggest you get your ass out of here along with that team of yours." With that I turned around and walked away leaving Nightwing still in his position with shock written all over his face.

"No! The team needs to have Star back. We NEED her back... I NEED her back! I don't care if I die trying as long as Star is back in my arms. She's part of my team Bats." He responded as he slowly stood up wiping the blood coming from his nose. I froze and tensed up from his words.

"Nightwing you lost you're chance to be in her life. It's to late to save her from what she has become. Just forgot and move on like she has. She might have forgot what you and your team did, but she never forgave you. Just leave and take your team. Kori doesn't want you in her life. You had your chance with her, but you went and screwed it up. She came to me begging for her life to end. She is not part of your team. Not now and not ever. I promised her I wouldn't let her go back and I intend to keep that promise. Nightwing take your team and leave Gotham and don't look back."

"No Bats. It's my fault that this is happening to her. I know that I've done a lot damage to her but at least let me help you find her to bring her back. Please Bats let me help you help her." I slowly turned around to look at the grown man.

"Call your team and have them met us here, Nightwing. If we are going to get Kori back we are going to need back-up." Richard gave me a small smile as he contacted his team and told them of our location.

"Thanks Bats." Richard took a step back confused from my glaring.

"Just because I allowed you and your team to help doesn't mean I forgive your sorry ass. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Bats."

"Good. Once we get Kori back I want you and your team to leave the city of Gotham immediately." Nightwing hesitated a bit but then he nodded.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

After I teleported Eli back to Slade's base, though I teleported to my old room, Eli grabbed me by my throat and practically tried strangling me to death.

"Eli... (gasp)... stop... please." I begged as a single tear slid down my cheek. He let go of my throat and pushed me to the wall. He pulled out one of his hidden kunai and held it to my throat.

"Who are you and where's Suki, apprentice of Slade?" Eli growled at me.

"Eli it's me Starfire.." Eli suddenly dropped the kunai and pulled me into a hug. I slowly moved my arms around him and gently hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't recognized you. It has been to long since I've last seen you." Eli softly said as he hugged me tightly.

"It's fine Eli. I did change over the years I've been gone on my mission." I responded.

"What mission Princess?" He asked as he moved away from me. I looked at him confused.

"Slade sent me on a solo mission to infiltrate Batman's lair. I came back because I blew my cover." Eli looked at me then patted my cheek.

"They didn't tell you about my death did they?" I shook my head no. Eli sighed and explained that he found out Slade's plans to take over the world using my newly enhanced powers, Suki's god-like abilities, and Limstella's healing abilities. He told me that Slade had tried to kill him and that Eli pushed the self-destruct button. Slade escape successfully as he barely escaped.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will not aid Slade in his plans." I smiled.

"Thanks now let's go find Slade." I nodded and lead Eli out of my room and towards Slade's quarter's. He surprisingly stayed quiet the whole way and luckily we didn't run into Suki or Limstella.

"Stay outside." I whispered to Eli. He stood up straight and smirked.

"Whatever you say princess." He responded as he saluted me. I rolled my eyes at him and entered Slade's quarters. I looked at the man dressed in orange and black. His back was facing me, but I could sense he was smirking behind that mask of his.

"Well hello Princess of Darkness." Slade chuckled. I smirked slightly knowing he still remembered my nickname. I approached him unafraid.

"Master I blew my cover." After those words I had said, I was suddenly on the floor holding my cheek in pain. Slade had slapped me hard enough to create a dent on the floor. I stood and dusted myself off. He glared at me from behind his mask. I looked at him with my glowing green eyes.

"You blew your cover to whom, my dear." He growled as he gripped onto my throat and lifted me up into the air choking me. With a swift kick to Slade's stomach, I fell to the floor gasping for air. I looked up at Slade only to hear him say: "Well it seems you are a disappointing project, princess. Slade-bots put Project Darkness in the sleeping containment, immediately."

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I heard Slade tell his bots to put her in the sleeping containment area. Damn I knew he was going to put her in sleep mode since she failed her mission. I needed to find a way to help her without alerting Slade and the others. I guess I'm going to have to ask for help. I quickly ran through the base, using my electricity to help increase my speed, until I found an exit. I stopped at the exit with my eyes widened. I saw my sister, with her back facing me, looking out the door. The wind was slightly blowing her long dirty blond hair to the right. The sun's light surrounded her making her seem so angelic. I didn't want to approach my older sister so instead I sneaked up behind her, hiding in her blind spot and hit her pressure point to knock her out. I caught her and laid her down gently onto the floor. A real smile came across my face as I moved a strand of hair out of her peaceful looking face. I softly kissed her forehead then stood up. I looked at my eldest sister one more time before I took off in a sprint to find the Titans and Batman.**  
><strong>

"I can't believe I didn't help her." I said to myself. I stopped as I sensed a presence near me. I looked around then I saw Superboy standing in front of me. I jumped back a couple of feet and took a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Where's Kori?" He asked calmly. I stayed in my stance looking confused at the alien.

"Slade has her. I'm trying to find help. He's putting her in a sleep mode. We got to save her now." I stood up straight as those words escaped my lips. He grabbed onto my shoulders and lifted me up into the air.

"I'm taking you to Bats. We are going after Kori too. We might need you to infiltrate Slade's base." I just nodded and looked down at the floor. Pictures of my sister and Princess Koriand'r raced through my mind. I have to save them even if that means dying in the process. My sister deserves to be free from his hold along with little Limstella. I promise Suki, Limstella, and Kori I'll save you guys from Slade's influence.

* * *

><p>What will happen when the others see Eli?<p>

Will Slade finally win this battle?

End of chapter

~Rose


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness

"Talking!"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**

**Eli's P.O.V.  
><strong>Shit Batman and that other wannabe might attack me for attacking them earlier. How am I supposed to explained this to them. Oh sorry I literally attempted to kill you and Princess let's team up and rescue her.

"It's okay boy. I'm sure they won't attack you since you're the only one who knows how to enter Slade's base undetected." Superboy said with a friendly smile. My face remain neutral as I looked at him.

"I did attack them earlier for getting in the way of Princess and I's fight." I said as nicely as I could, but it still sounded rude.

"You're lucky I don't drop your ass right now, sir." I just smiled wickedly at the alien.

"I dare you." Were the words that flew out of my mouth. Superboy smile and let me go. I was falling down faster than I thought. I did a couple of hands signs and began to fall down faster as I caught on fire. The fire around took the shape of an eagle. Once I hit the ground, I jumped up in the air, did a backflip and landed on my feet. I wore a smug looking smirk on my face as I saw Superboy, the Titans, X, and Batman.

"Yo." They turned around to see me. Batman and Nightwing took a fighting position, X just waved, Superboy just nodded at me, and the Titans stared at me confusedly.

"Why are you back? Did you come back just to rub it in our face that you have captured St- Kori?" Batman growled. Nightwing just stood next to him glaring holes into my head.

"Wow calm down. I need your help to save my sister." I lowered my head down a bit giving me an innocent look. Nightwing just snorted and Batman growled. They were about to attack me when the young pale woman stood appeared in front of the two men. She had an evil aura around her.

"Stop he is telling the truth." The young pale woman stated as she looked over to me. I smirked and walked over to her. Batman and Nightwing sent me a death glare. I felt the killer intent radiating off of the two.

"Thanks but I see they don't want to find help me find Princess then." I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around. "I guess they don't want to know how to sneak into Slade's liar and know of his plans. I guess I have to rescue my sister, Limstella, and Princess Koriand'r all by _myself._"

"Stop." I smirked to myself when I heard Batman say that one word. "Please help us." I turned around wearing my smug smirk.

"Sure why not." I said while shrugging my shoulders. Batman and Nightwing both stayed glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground. Before Batman or Nightwing could shout about me sitting on the floor, I raised my hand to stop them. "Boys please before we go anywhere near Slade's base. You must know of mine and Princess's past when we, or in my case when she, worked with Slade himself."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the blond girl wearing a similar slutty version of suit as superman. The green male walked to her side and whispered something I couldn't hear into her ear then sat down. The pale young woman then sat next to the green male followed by the blond girl and the robot man. I grinned slightly then looked up at the two men, who had their arms crossed and were looking the other way.

"You gonna join us or what?" They both mumbled something under their breathe and sat down. "Well it all began when.."

* * *

><p><strong>Suki's P.O.V.<strong>

I remember looking at the sunset from the main entrance of my master's base before everything went black. I woke up to see Limstella looking over at me with her eyes full of worry. i gave her a small smile. She stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Please you must follow me, Suki." She sweetly commanded, well if that is even possible. A clueless expression came across my face.

"What's wrong Limstella? Did someone break into the base?" I asked worriedly. She just gripped my hand tightly and began to run towards the surveillance room. I stared at her confused on why she led me here. I had to double take at her face before I realized she was about to burst into tears. I was about to hug her when she pointed at the screen. I let my eyes wonder to it. I saw my brother with running through the hallways. He froze when he saw something. My eyes widen with realization when I figured out that something was me. I watched him as he watched me. I saw him sneak behind me and knock me out. He barely caught me and gently laid me on the floor. He kissed my forehead then ran off just leaving me there to sleep.

"There's something else I must show you please follow me." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to the smaller girl next to me. I nodded and followed her out of the surveillance room. She lead me to the containment section, where Slade puts his most dangerous experiments at. She pointed to the scanner. I guess she knew that only Slade and I could go in.

"You want me to open the door?" She just nodded. I gave her a strange look then pulled out my I.D. and slide it through the scanner. I typed in my password and pressed my thumb to the screen. The small red glowing light flashed green and the door slide open. Limstella pushed me in then took off running. I watched her run then turned my attention back into the room. I saw someone Slade's fail experiments. A smirk came across my lips as I walked passed every single one of those things. My smirk fade when I saw her. My mouth opened from shock.

"No. It can't be." I whispered as I stared at the sleeping figure behind the impenetrable glass.

"Oh but it is my dear." I turned around to only meet a needle being stabbed into my neck. Before I could shout or fight back, I fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Limstella's P.O.V.<strong>

After Suki entered the room, I dashed down the hallway. I ran knowing if Slade caught me then Eli probably won't have a chance to break in. I used the my knowledge of this base to my advantage to escape. I ran as fast as I could out of that horrid base. Suki is a fool to still be loyal to master. I wouldn't blame her. She doesn't know the truth. I stopped running when I notice I was a far distance from the base. I pulled out my tracking device and typed in Eli's name. His destination automatically appeared. I then pulled out my communicator Eli and I used to keep in contact with one another.

"Silent Killer, this is Little Lim. I am in trouble. I repeat I am in trouble." I spoke into the communicator then held it tightly in hope Eli would answer.

"Little Lim where is your location?" I smiled in relief when I heard his voice.

"I am 15 miles northeast from your location. Please hurry."

"On my way, Little Lim." I fell to the floor tiredly. I looked at my tracking device I see how fast it would take Eli to get over here. I looked at the sunset and smiled. Starry would fly me up to the roof and watch the sunset with me. I laughed at that fond memory. I will get back Slade for taking me away from my mother, even if I don't do any of the work. Starry had promise she will take me back home. I looked at the Tracker to notice Eli was only about 20 to 15 minutes away from my location. I stood up slowly and dusted myself off. I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around to see eight people I didn't know. I took a step back in fear only to back into a familiar muscular chest.

"It's good to see you again Little Lim." My eyes began to water with happiness as I heard his voice.

"Silent." I turned around and tightly hugged the male who was four years younger than me. Yes Eli was four years younger than me. He is Suki's little brother and mine in a way.

* * *

><p>And cut :3<p>

What did you think? Was this chapter worth the long wait?

Please review.

~Rose


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.**

**Angie: Well Starfire was acting scarred of Slade just to throw Bruce off. It'll be explained more thoroughly throughout the story. Slade did something to mess up Starfire's mind. As I said it will be explain more thoroughly throughout the story.  
><strong>

**Kit-the-Kitty: Thanks for the review It made me smile and laugh a bit.**

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Limstella is acting strange because she was taken away from her mother by Slade. She had also witness Slade trying to kill Suki's little brother, but he had threaten to kill her if she didn't keep quiet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Limstella's P.O.V.  
><strong>

"Silent." I turned around and tightly hugged the male who was four years younger than me.

"Missed you Little Lim." Eli said as he gently removed my arms that were around him. I just nodded and wiped my tears from my face.

"I missed you too, Silent." I said softly, "Who are those people?" I pointed at the people who were just standing there.

"I'm Superboy." The alien said, "The blond is Supergirl. The purple hair girl is Raven. The robot guy is Cyborg. The green booger is Beast boy. The guy with black hair is.."

"Nightwing, X, and the other guy is Batman. I already know the those three, sir." I rudely interrupted him on accident. Eli just laughed and patted my back. While Nightwing glared at us, I began to feel uncomfortable.

"So why do we need you?" Nightwing sneered. I remain calmed and forced a smile.

"I am the only one who knows the base inside and out." I replied kindly to him. Nightwing just growled and looked away. Batman and X walked to me and examined me. I knew what they were thinking. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know. "Slade used my healing abilities to his will. I'm his medic." The two just nodded.

"Lim where's Suki?" I froze and looked away from everyone.

"Suki is still in Slade's control and as for Starry. She was put in the sleeping containment area along with the other failed experiments of Slade's. She was put to sleep due to her cover being blown and her mission being a failure." I explained as I looked down at the floor shyly. I rarely talked this much.

"What mission?" Raven asked. I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"She was to quit the Titans and report to Gotham. There she met Batman, where she had to smuggle her way into his heart and home so she could steal information, but you titans got in the way. You ruined her mission and forced her to retreat back to Slade." I looked at Eli and the others as they soaked in this information.

"So Starfire is a traitor?" Nightwing asked not wanting to believe it. I just nodded and began to walk towards Slade's base. Eli stopped me from walking and shook his head in disappointment. I looked down at the floor sadly and brushed passed Eli.

"I'm sorry, Eli I should have never said that. You see titans Slade gave Starry power beyond what you could only imagine, but it came with a price. She didn't know how to control and was afraid she might kill an innocent person on accident. Slade promised her he will help her control her new powers and in return she will pay him back with her service as his apprentice." I explained carefully, "Come now. We must save Starry and Suki."

"I believe we should but first we must come up with a strategy to bring down your master once and for all Miss." Batman said. I just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well Limstella can you draw a map or do you have a map of the base." Eli asked while poking my right side. I pulled out a blue print of the entire base and handed it to him. I didn't have to say I was the one who helped design the building to them since they saw the blue print.

**Suki's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a terrible headache. I held my head hoping the pain would stop. Wait when did I get in my room? I remember being in the sleeping containment area looking through the experiments.

"Your awake." I sat up quickily and looked to see who was speaking.

"Yea. What happened to me, master?" I asked the man dressed in his usual orange and black battle suit with his matching mask.

"Limstella injected you with a serum that caused you to knock out. I saw Limstella run out of the base fast. I knew something bad had happened to you my dear." I looked at Slade as I soaked in the information. Little Lim would never hurt me. She couldn't it's impossible Slade is lying to me.

"Limstella would never harm me, master." Slade laughed at my words.

"Then why did she hurt you and leave the base? Why did she lead you into a trap?" Slade asked as he moved his face closer to me. I began to move back as he came closer.

"I… I don't know just leave me alone!" I screamed at him while pushing him away from me. Slade glared at me then left my room. I hugged my legs to my chest and began to think. I remember seeing my brother. I remember seeing Limstella leading me to the sleeping containment area. I remember seeing her. I have to save Fire! I jumped up from my bed and walked to my door.

"Suki is begining to find out the truth." I heard Slade say. I stopped and put my ear to the door.

"I see. Well that little brat Limstella finally found the courage to tell." I heard a masculine voice laughed.

"Yes Of course. I have our Project under control. She is in a sleeping container right now." After that was said I slowly opened my door to see no one. Once I double checked the hallway I walked out of my room. I hope Limstella made it out of the base alright. I need to escape but first I should pay Fire a visit. I walked silently through the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene<strong>

**So what did you guys thinks?**

**I will be answering any questions you want me to answer about the story so just review and ask away.**

**~Rose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow 70 reviews! AHH you guys made me so happy :D**

**I would like to say a special thanks for two readers I noticed reviewed frequently. As my thank you to Hey- Wazup-Stalker and BELLA X STARFIRE7745321 I'm dedicating this chapter to the two of you. I hope you like it. And I want to thank the other people who reviewed I am very greatful. **

**I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Suki's P.O.V.**

"So you finally found the out the truth, eh?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the man behind me. Oh how I loved yet hated that man. **  
><strong>

"Johnny do you realize your fake girlfriend is introuble?" I growled at the muscular, tattooed man in front of me. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Yes of course I do. Though I bet you jealous my sweet Suki because she gets to kiss me." I sent him a look of disgust and began to walk away from the man blushing slightly. That damn idiot knew how to push my buttons. I stopped not even bothering to look at him.

"Ugh just shut the fuck up and help me save your 'girl'." I growled as I flipped him off. He just smirked as my response.

"Damn girl I was messing. Alright let's go save my 'Babe'. Shall we?" He said while grinning at me. I rolled my eyes as I began to walk away not even bothering to answer or look him. One day I swear I am going to kill him. I can't believe I let this guy get to me. "You know Suki love, you're going the wrong way." I turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Ugh. Johnny why did you tell me?" I whined like a five year old. He just chuckled then picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder so my face was facing away from him. He began to walk towards our destination while carrying me.

"Because you look hot when your piss off at me." Johnny said as he winked at me. I just punched his back, which made him stumble a bit.

"Idiot." I mumbled under my breathe. "You know I can walk on my own, you bastard."

"Yeah but you look cute when your defenseless like this." He laughed when he said this. I rolled my eyes and decided to just let him carry me. He dropped me ungentlemen like into the floor hard. I growled at the muscular tattooed man as I rubbed my butt. "Well babe are you going to open the door or what?"

"Yeah yeah whatever Johnny." I began to type in the passlord and the others procedure that I use to open the door. When I finished the scanner denied my access into the room. I gaped confusingly at the screen.

"Oi toots Slade changed the password. Move let the man open the door for you." He said as he pushed me out of the way. I just snorted at his statement.

"There is no way you can open the door." I teased then the door opened to my dismay. Johnny just smirked triumphantly and walked into the room.

"Come on Babe." I followed him in and began to look throughout the room. I walked slowly by the large sleeping containers examining them closely.

"No." I said as my eyes widened with realization. I then fell to the floor. Johnny saw this and ran to me.

"What's wrong, love?" I turned to look at him.

"We must warn my brother and Limstella. This is bad." I answered as I stood up and grabbed his hand. I then took off dragging Johnny with me

**Eli's P.O.V. **

Limstella lead all of us to Slade's hidden base. I smiled at Lim and ruffled her hair. She smiled at me too. I bet she's thinking that it's finally over. I bet the others were thinking the same thing.

"So what's the plan?" X asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Limstella took a step towards the metal door and unlocked by hacking into the system with the other communicator she had.

"We go straight to the experimental sleep containment area and find Starfire." Limstella said softly as she walked into the base nonchalantly. The eight looked at me like 'Is she serious?'. I just shrugged and walked into the base following her as the others trailed behind me. We didn't even get half way into the base before we saw two figure running towards us. I pushed Limstella behind me and got into a fighting stance. The two figures stopped in front of us. The male figure pushed the female figure behind him.

"Eli?" I stood up straight when I heard that unforgettable voice.

"Suki." The female figure jumped from behind the male and tackled me into a hug. The male took a step forward into the light to reveal himself. It was the infamous Johnny Rancid.

"Eli my brother." She cried, "I thought I thought you died in the explosion." I hugged my sister tightly as Johntoo walked closer to us.

"Look I would love for you guys to continue your little lovefest, but.." Johnny was cut off by Nightwing, who punched him in the face. Suki growled at this and pushed me away. She performed a couple of hand signs and shot a fireball out off her hands at Nightwing. Nightwing was saved thanks to Raven, who barely used her magic on time to keep him from roasting. Suki and Nightwing glared at eachother for a while.

"YOU!" They both shouted as they pointed to eachother. Limstella, Johnny, and I all exchanged glances with eachother before we sighed.

"Um shouldn't we stop them?" Super boy asked.

"Nope. They'll stop eventually." I responded. Limstella giggled at that then looked at Johnny.

"What is he doing here?" Raven growled as she glared at Johnny.

"Whoa calm down, Lady. I'm here because the that blond babe over there." He answered as he pointed at Suki. I felt my eye twitch slightly when he said that. "Suki and I just came from the sleep containment area. It seems Slade has gave us the slip. As for Kori, who knows where she could be at. She wasn't in her assigned container." I was surprised Johnny knew that much of anything. Suki and Nightwing stopped their bickering when Supergirl had whacked them on their heads.

"Slade probably took Kori with him." Batman stated. Suki shook her head in disagreement.

"If he did then he would still be here. He can't just take Kori out of the container without reawakening her and her unstable powers." Suki explained.

"The blondie as a point. It would have taken him days just to move her to another base." Cyborg said agreeing to what Suki had just stated.

"Well where he is he couldn't have gone far." X blurted out.

"I think I have an idea where he could be heading." I randomly thought out loud.

"Eli you mean?" I just nodded at Suki's question.

"Yes. Batman we need you and X to stay in Gotham just in case Slade shows his face here. Supergirl, Beastboy, and Raven go back to Jump city just in case he appears there. Suki, Johnny, Limstella, Nightwing, and I will go to Slade's base he blew up just to get rid of me." I commanded. They all nodded and left as soon as they could. I looked at the ones that stayed with me.

"Limstella I want you to come with me and Nightwing. Suki I'm sorry but you are going to go with Johnny to the old base. We will split up when we get there. Is that okay?"

"Of course brother." I nodded then looked at the others.

"Let's go save starry now!" Limstella squeaked with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

**I will be answering any questions you want me to answer about the story so just review and ask away. I hoped you guys liked this chapter ^-^ **

**Please Review. **

**~Rose**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Suki's P.O.V. **

After Eli gave us our orders, we began to travel towards the old base. Johnny had hisslump around my shoulder as he kept making faces at my brother and Nightwing. Limstella just walked beside my brother while Nightwing stood close to Little Lim. I would occasionally sneak some glances at Johnny. Eli would 'secretly' glare at Johnny for being so close to me. Sometimes, I would see Nightwing hold himself back from being tempted to punch Johnny again.

"So Birdboy you are finally going to man up and get Kori? Bout time ya loser." Johnny mocked. I slapped his shoulder and glared at him. Johnny just winked at me then looked at Richard.

"You left Kori for her? Seriously dude if I were you I would have never left her for the blonde bitch." Nightwing replied back. My eye twitched a bit when he said that. Eli began to glare at Nightwing and Limstella somehow had a bag of popcorn in her hands. Johnny growled and let go of me as he took a step closer.

"This babe here is way better than the red head." Nightwing once again punched Johnny. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Johnny began to fight with him.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" I screamed angerily at the two. Their eyes went wide from shock from my sudden outburst. Eli just began to laugh his ass off while Limstella just rolled her eyes and continued to walk while eating her popcorn.

"Sorry, love." Johnny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. " I'll try and get along with birdboy." He then punched Nightwing's shoulder hard and continue to walk beside me. Nightwing just walked fast enough to catch up with Eli and Limtsella.

"Johnny what did I say about fighting!" I growled.

"You told me not to start fights with Birdboy, love." Johnny said as he just shrugged his shoulders. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"So Nightwing. How do you know my older sister?" Eli randomly asked. Nightwing and I glared at eachother when Eli asked that.

"I kicked his ass for Fire." I smiled happily. Nightwing just mumbled something and looked away. Johnny and Eli just began to laugh as Limstella just put her hand on Nightwing's and smile kindly at him.

"Oi Nightwing." I said rudely as I put my hands on my hips. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"What?" He answered with the same rudeness in his voice that I used.

"What is Starfire to you?" He suddenly stopped. Eli and Limstella both stopped along with Johnny when they heard Starfire's name. I walked up to Nightwing and looked him in the eyes, well in this case in the mask.

"I... I love Starfire. I wish I realized that bringing in Supergirl before having Star agree on was a bad decision. I thought she left because of Supergirl." I looked at the man confusedly.

"Starry left because you replaced her with someone 'better' than her." Limstella suddenly said nonchalantly.

"What? The team would never replace her!" I glared at Nightwing.

"That's not what Princess told me! She said you guys called her weak in the surveillance video Slade showed her." Eli stated. I sighed and leaned into Johnny's chest not believing a word Nightwing said to us.

"I never thought Star was weak... I never said that." Then suddenly something hit me.

"Guys I'm hungry." I whined. Everyone, except Johnny, sent me strange glances. I just blushed and turned around to hide my face from everyone. That was one way to stop the fighting.

**Slade's P.O.V. **

I looked out the window of my new base with my apprentice standing beside me. My dear Koriand'r wore a simple black cloak over her clothes. The cloak had a hood on it, which she has on, and the cloak reaches the ground. I always knew she would come back to me to keep her powers at bay. I am her key to keep her powers stable. She knows it, I know it, and basically the others know it.

"Master they will come and find us." Koriand'r softly said. I turned slightly to get a look at her.

"Yes I know my dear. I know." I said smirking slightly under my mask.

"And when they come, what shall we do?" I could tell she was raising an eyebrow when she asked that.

"You know what your supposed to do." She nodded then turned around.

"Shall I wait in front of the base and wait for them?" I grabbed her shoulders anda turned her around.

"No, my just let them enter. They have my three unloyal and back stabbing apprentices, my dear." I then let go of her shoulders and turned around to look out the window again. Koriand'r joined minutes later.

"Master my loyalty to you will stay unlike the others." I smirked at the woman in the cloak.

"I know, my dear. I know." She just smiled and looked out the window.

"They won't get far, master. Shall I send out Cinderblock and the others?" I smiled under my mask at the alien girl.

"Do as you will my dear. Anything to delay them is fine with me." She smirked and nodded before she left the room to send out the villains on the five heading our way. As long as she doesn't get her memories back then everything will go according to plan. You see when I released her from her sleeping container she awoke only remembering how to use her powers and being my apprentice.

"Everything is going according to plan. This time little old Nightwing and the others won't stop me." I laughed.

"Master, I sent them after the five, Plasmas and Cinderblock." Koriand'r said as she reentered the room happily.

"Good good." She frowned slightly.

"Master what if they defeat the two?" She asked. I smirked then slowly removed my mask to let my brown shaggy hair out and to reveal my face to her.

"Then you will get to have some fun my dear." She grinned like a mad woman and nodded.

"Now I'm hoping they do beat them now. I feel like destroying some humans now."

"Now now my dear don't underestimate them." She glared at me slightly before looking back out the window.

"Why did they freeze me, master?" I stiffened up a bit before looking at her. Was I really going to lie to this girl to get what I want? I smirked to myself. Yes yes I am.

"They attacked you because you were 'weak' to them. They abandon you in that container." I simply stated. Koriand'r looked at the floor thinking then looked up at me smiling.

"Then I'm greatful you found me, master." I just nodded and placed my mask back onto my face.

"Of course, my dear. Come we must be prepared for when they arrived. It seems your two pets failed at their task." Koriand'r growled as she followed me out of the room. I am please to know that muliputlating her is easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

**Starfire lost her memory when she was reawakened by Slade. Memory lost is a side affect from the serum he injected her with after he released her. **

**Okay people starting from this point of the story the new couples are: Johnny and Suki, and your favorite couple Nightwing(Robin) and Koriand'r(Starfire)! YAY ;D**

**I will be answering any questions you want me to answer about the story so just review and ask away. I hoped you guys liked this chapter ^-^ **

**Please Review. **

**~Rose**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy from being at Cheer camp and going to the hospital do to an injury I had recieved from cheer camp. -.- stupid camp trainers don't know nothing about safety. **

**I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Slade's P.O.V.**

"They are nearing the base, my dear." I said frowning behind my mask. Koriand'r looked at me and smiled from underneath her hood.

"Does that mean I could have my fun, master?" She asked sweetly as she slowly removed the hood of her cloak to let her red locks of hair flow over her shoulders.

"Yes, but you are only to tease and tempt your prey not hurt them. You are not to reveal your identity. Then you will lead them to me, my dear. Where I shall reveal who you really are." I explained. Koriand'r frowned at that but then smiled happily once again.

"Yes master." She said as she skipped towards the window.

"Remember you are to tease and lead the five over here. Do not reveal yourself." Koriand'r rolled her eyes an smiled.

"Yes master I understand." She pulled her hood over her head and opened the window. She waved at me before jumping out the window. I smirked and walk towards the area she jumped out of to see her flying towards where the five were located at.

"She won't disappoint me this time for sure." I chuckled to myself, "And this time little Robin won't win this battle." I walked over to my giant screen television sets and sat down on my chair. I pressed a button that turned on my screen to show Nightwing and the traitors.

**Koriand'r's P.O.V.**

After I had jumped out the window I flew towards the direction where the five were spotted at last. I slowed down a bit and landed on the ground.

"They are close." I whispered as I stood patiently for them to arrive. Five figures could be seen moving closer towards me. I watched ten come closer till the stopped about fifteen feet away from me.

"Who are you?" Asked the man with spiky black hair wearing a black battle suit with a blue bird thingy on his chest and a utility belt around his waist. I stayed quiet and looked at them from underneath my hood, which blocked their view of my face.

"So Slade sent another of his failed experiments to stop us?" The brown hair male sneered. I remained quiet not daring to talk back at the man.

"He's trying to delay us from reaching him and Starfire." The dirty blond girl stated. I looked at her and frowned. They were looking for me?

"You should just turn back and return from where you came. You shall not win this battle with my master." I stated calmly and confidently. The smaller petite looking female stood behind the brown hair male and the other black hair male, who had tattoos on his arms.

"You sound overly confident that your going to win this fight." Sneered the spiky black hair man in the mask.

"I am confident that I am going to win this quarrel." I responded back calmly. The dirty blond hair girl took and step forward. "I suggest you not come any closer, madam."

"Why?" She glared, "You are just a failed experiment of his. You can't do anything to harm us especially since your powers are unstable."

"I would not state something that is untrue like that." I said as a green bolt appeared into my hands and molded into a katana swords, which were glowing green. I took a fighting stance and waited for them to attack.

"I guess I was wrong but let's see how you fight." She growled as she pulled out a large sharp jagged looking blade from off her back. She then came racing towards me fast. She brought her blade up and swung at me. I gracefully dodged by jumping to the right side. The dirty blonde growled and continued trying to strike me down, but I kept dodging, not even making an attempt to fight back. The dirty blonde girl fell to the floor panting heavily and look at me. Her eyes filled with pain as she grabbed her now bleeding side.

"H-how did y-you strike me?" She whimpered out as she fell onto her back breathing heavily. I remained quiet and stared at the girl.

"SUKI!" Two of the men yelled. The small petite girl clung onto the mask man as the the brown hair man and the black hair man came running over to the fallen girl. I felt a twinge of pain through my heart as I stared at the girl, Suki. I hurt one of my former teammates. I suddenly fell to the floor as the right side of my face was throbbing in pain. My hood fell off from my head when I hit the floor.

"S-Starfire?" I heard the mask man say. I stared at him confusingly as I held my right cheek. I kicked the man away from me, which sent him flying and hitting the two men tending Suki. I stood up and dusted my clothes off then put my hood back on.

"My bolts are poisonous too humans when it enters their system. Your friend has only four hours till the poison kills her." I stated as I began to hover off the ground, "There is a cure, but you would have to get it from me." The two men, who were trying to help Suki, looked at me angrily.

"How do we know you are not lying to us, Starfire?" The masked man ask. I frowned then hovered towards the fallen blonde woman. I pushed my former teammate, Eli, and the infamous criminal of Jump City, Johnny Rancid, away from her. I carefully picked the injured girl up and glanced at them.

"You would come if I took someone you humans cared about. You better hurry before she dies." I said with a smirk as I flew off towards Slade's base. I flew slow and low enough for them to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

**I feel so bad from making Starfire almost killing Suki. I'm a terrible person DX**

**Anywho, I will be answering any questions you want me to answer about the story so just review and ask away. I hoped you guys liked this chapter ^-^**

**Please Review.**

**~Rose**


	19. Chapter 19

****So yeah writing this chapter literally killed me. I've rewritten so many times. Finally I came to a decision. Out of all the alternate ways I could have ended this chapter I picked this. Enjoy.****

****I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

She Left For A Reason.

Koriand'r's P.O.V.

"You would come if I took someone you humans cared about. You better hurry before she dies." I said with a smirk as I flew off towards Slade's base. I flew slow and low enough for them to follow me.

Once I reached the base I set Suki in a sleep containment jar to slow down the poison and make her a cure. I looked at the blonde and frowned. I can't remember anything but when I looked at her everything seems so clear for some unknown reason.

"Ah my dear you've arrive and I see you brought a guest with you too." I heard Slade say. I could tell he was smirking under that damn ugly mask of his. I looked back at Suki and sighed sadly.

"I almost killed her, master. I don't know how to deal with killing someone. It seems too complexed to deal with. I didn't want her blood on my hands." I explained carefully to my master.

"Sometimes you can't stop yourself, my dear. She is a alive and the others are coming to rescue her." I observes my master for a bit before nodding. I watched him leave the room. I waited for a good twenty minutes before continuing what I was doing when Master had rudely came in. I stared at the blonde woman for a moment. Then I looked away and began to finish the cure for her.

"I'm sorry, Suki. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you can't hear me but still. I hope we could be friends after this." I said as I place a hand on the glass of her container. I then turned and walked out of the room leaving the sleeping blond alone. I gripped onto the cure and slipped it into my pocket. I walked down the hallways toward the main room where Slade is always at.

Eli's P.O.V

"Come on guys this way!" I ordered as I continued to sprint after Princess, who had taken my sister. I carried Limstella on my back as I sprinted. Nightwing and Johnny were trying to keep up.

"Are we almost there?" I heard Limstella softly ask. I just nodded as my response.

"Eli, there is the base!" Nightwing shouted from behind me. I stopped about twenty feet away from the base and looked up. I saw two figures standing by the window on the top of the base watching us like hawks waiting to swoop down and kill its prey. One figure was obviously male due to the body structure. The other was hard to identify since it was wearing a cloak, though I'm sure that is Princess.

"Slade." Nightwing growled. I turned to look at the men. Limstella jumped off my back and stood by my side.

"Oi Eli who is going to get Suki?" Johnny asked as he stared at me.

"Johnny I want you and Limstella to find my sister. Nightwing I'm going to need your help to take down Slade and Starfire. With her under his control, there will be no stopping him. I can't do this by myself." I said as I looked back at the two men and Limstella. Nightwing just nodded and Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"Got it, Eli!" Limstella squeaked as she gripped onto Johnny's hand and dragged him into the base. I smile and mentally chuckled at Johnny's facial expression he had.

"Eli how do we get up there?" Nightwing asked as he walked towards me.

"I know how I'm getting up there. I don't know bout you, hero." I smirked. He gave me a look as if he were saying 'What do you mean?'. I shook my head and formed a variety of hand signs. I began to sprint towards the wall. Once I neared the wall, I jumped and landed on the side of it. I looked at Nightwing before taking off in a sprint up the wall. I could hear Nightwing silently cursing as he pulled out his grappling gun. He shot it at the edge of the window and was being pulled up. Nightwing and I reached and crashed into the window at the same time, shattering it and falling inside of the room.

"It's such a pleasure to see you drop by and visit." Slade commented with a smug smirk under that mask of his. The cloaked figure, which I'm guessing is Starfire, stood by Slade's side waiting for one of us to attack him.

"Slade." Nightwing hissed, "Where's Starfire and that one blonde chick... Yeah." He then rubbed the back of his neck when he mentioned my sister. I rolled my eyes at the man next to me.

"It's Suki." I stated, "Dumbass." I had whispered the last part to myself. Nightwing glared at me, I guess he heard me.

"Apprentice please show our guest to the exit. I'm not in the mood to be entertaining them." Slade said breaking Nightwing's attention off of me and back onto him.

"As you wish master." Starfire, the cloaked woman who Nightwing stupidly forgot that it was her, replied as her hands began to glow green. Nightwing and I stood looking at there each other as if we committed a crime.

"Nightwing I'll get Slade you get her." I whispered. The man just nodded as the woman approached us.

Koriand'r's P.O.V.

I approached the two familiar looking men. They were whispering to each other, which was actually pretty loud. I could still hear what they are saying. I just lifted my right arm and shot a single bolt at the masked man. The other man just laughed at that the walked past me casually to Slade. I turned around aiming at the man, but I was kicked to the floor by the masked man I had shot.

"Fool!" I hissed at the man, "I'll teach you not to mess with me, Human." I jumped up and ran at the masked male full speed. I throw kicks and punches, which he either blocked or dodged.

"Hey you're pretty good at this!" Laughed the man. How dare he mock me. I shot him with one of my bolts, which sent him flying across the room. I threw off my cloak and flew at him as he began to try and stand.

"St-Starfire!" I stopped at mid-flight when he said my name. I looked at him confusedly.

"How do you know my name, Human?" I asked as I slowly approached him. I was very cautious of my steps.

"Star it's me! Robin!" He answered as he walked towards me. I stopped when we came face to face. I carefully examined him.

"R-Robin? Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked out loud. Robin smiled and touched my cheek. I stared at him with my emotionless emerald eyes.

"Star don't you remember me? Don't you remember all the good times we had?" he questioned me. I pushed him away from me and clutched onto my head as it began to hurt. He took a step closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as my green star-bolts began to consume me, which basically turned me into a walking green hot woman, no pun intended.

"Star please stop this." I glared Robin. I began to hover off the floor and float towards him as my body glowed brighter.

"Why should I, Human?" I asked calmly as I came closer to him. Robin stood his place and looked at me with determination written all over his face.

"It's simple Star, I love you. I always had. From when we first met to now. I still love you." His words shocked me. Then images began to pop up into my head. My body began to slowly lose its green glow as I slowly planted myself onto the floor.

"Robin I..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys and gals guess what?! Only like four more chapters till this story is done! -gasp- I know right! I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Please Review or else I will become sad and go hide in my emo writer's block corner and lose my inspiration on this story... Psh hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha like that will ever happen! XD but still please review. Thanks a ton to all meh lovely and amazing readers.

-Røßę - my new signature


	20. Chapter 20

****This chapter actually took more time than I thought it would to write this chapter. I have to say this chapter is a bit uncalled for during Eli's P.O.V. Enjoy. ****

****I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Limstella's P.O.V.

"Johnny I want you and Limstella to find my sister. Nightwing I'm going to need your help to take down Slade and Starfire. With her under his control, there will be no stopping him. I can't do this by myself." Eli commanded. I just nodded and looked at Johnny.

"Got it, Eli!" I squeaked as I gripped onto Johnny's hand and dragged him into the base.

"Limstella please slow down you are squeezing my hand!" Johnny shouted from behind me. I stopped and let go of his hand and watched him trip and fall face first on the ground. I giggled and helped the fallen criminal up.

"Thanks." I nodded and began to walk. "You don't talk much do you?" I smiled and shook my head. I noticed a small scanner and smirked. I pulled out my small tracker and wired it onto the scanner.

"You know how to hack?" Johnny asked from behind me.

"From what I remember, this is how Eli taught me." I typed a few things and smiled. The map of the base was now downloaded into my tracker. "Now I just need to find Suki."

"Great the faster we find her the faster we could take down Slade." He smiled.

"More like the faster you can go on a date with her." I teased. Johnny blushed and looked away from me. "Come this way." I turned a corner and took off running with Johnny not that far behind me. I was suddenly pulled to the side by Johnny. He clamped his hand over my mouth as we hide in the shadows. Two Slade bots walked passed us. I began to get nervous.

"It's okay Limstella we'll be fine." he whispered. I gulped in fear and nodded. I have to admit I'm scared that we might get caught and that we won't make it to Suki on time.

"Suki is just down that hallway." I softly stated as I pointed at the direction we are supposed to go.

"Got it, Limstella." Johnny replied as he picked me up and ran down the hall way. We stopped in front of the medical ward. Johnny slowly opened the door and entered the room cautiously. I followed behind him. I looked around the room till I saw her. Suki floating in the water in her container. They had stripped her of her clothes. And put her in a tattered black dress that was ripped short that it barely covered her private areas. I put my hand on the glass and sighed sadly.

"You found her?" I heard Johnny ask from behind me. I nodded and looked around for a control panel.

"How... How do we get her out..," I was interrupted by hearing glass shatter. I turned to see Johnny holding onto an unconscious Suki. The water had spilled everywhere. Johnny had became soaked from holding Suki.

"Let's get out of here and get Eli before I say or do something I might get killed for." He said looking away from Suki as a blush stained his face. I would've giggled at this site if this wasn't a life or death situation.

"Let's get to Eli before something happens to him." I said as I ran out the room. Johnny ran after me with Suki in his arms.

Eli's P.O.V.

"Eli I'm so touched that you came to see me." Slade said emotionlessly. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're mistaken, Wilson. I only came here to get Suki and Starfire out of here." I replies back to his ridiculous statement.

"Is that so? Then good luck with that because I am not letting go of my two promising apprentices." I once again laughed at his silly remark.

"Oh Wilson. You have quite the sense of humor." I pulled out my glowing blue giant hammer. The hammer it's self was filled with my electricity, which gave it it's glow. "Such a shame I have to use my baby. I just got it clean."

"Eli your still naive as you were all those years ago." Slade laughed as he took a fighting position.

"Come one, Wilson you are getting too old to fight." I taunted as I swung my hammer at him. Sadly he dodged my attacked and swiftly kicked my stomach. I gripped onto my stomach and growled.

"You're getting rusty Eli. Didn't I teach you better?" I stood up and did a couple of hand signs. A blade of lightening formed over my hands.

"You didn't teach me shit!" I ran at the man I despised. He pulled out a blade and ran at me. We were both aiming to kill one another.

"NOO!" I heard Limstella yell out. Slade and I were face to face glaring at one another. I knew I stabbed him in the stomach due to feeling the red warm liquid on my hand. I felt a pain coming from my stomach. I look down to see he had impaled me too.

"If I go down Eli, I'm taking you with me." Slade spat out as he twisted the blade in my stomach. I pushed Slade away from me and fell onto my knees. I removed my face mask and threw it to the floor.

"I'll see you in hell then, Wilson." I said as I fell forward coughing out blood.

* * *

><p>I'm a horrible person doing that to Eli.<p>

Ah I lied on the last chapter the next chapter is the last and final Chapter of this story! Oh no already so soon. I have to say I enjoyed writing this story. UntiltThe nest chapter by. Please review!

-Røßę


	21. Chapter 21

****I'm sorry to say this, but sadly this is the end of She Left For A Reason. I'm glad that this story was a success! I'm so happy that a lot of people actually loved this story. I had such a blast writing this entire story. I wish I didn't have to end it this way. ****

****I do not own anyone or anything from the story. Please enjoy. Limstella Tristezza belongs to Lady Epicness. Suki and Eli both belong to me.******.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

"Robin I remember now. You... You are the first human to show me such... Kindness." The red head woman said as she slowly brought her hand up to his cheek. "Robin. I.. I love you too."

"Star." The masked man wrapped his arms around the woman waist and pulled her onto his chest. During this time, he slowly moved his hand up her thigh and grabbed the vile of the serum that could cure the blonde woman she had poison. "I've been waiting forever for this moment to happen."

"R-Robin. Why?" Starfire asked as she harshly push the man away. She felt him grab the cure but acted as if she didn't.

"Why what, Star?" He asked sounding confuse and hurt. Starfire hugged herself and looked away from him.

"Why must you put me through so much pain?" She asked softly. Before he could take a step towards her or say anything, she blasted him with one of her starbolts. "Why must you toy with my emotions?"

"Star I.." She cut the man off by grabbing him by his throat.

"Why must you torment me?" She growled as she threw him to the floor. She kneeled down by his side and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Star I'm... Sorry. I've... Never meant to hurt you.." He coughed out. Starfire leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Robin then why did you hurt me?" She asked as her eyes began to glow a dangerous green. Robin put on a brave face and pulled her down on top of him. Once he did that, he immediately pulled her into a kiss. Starfire was shock by his action, but soon began to respond to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Finally coming to her senses, Starfire pushed herself away from him and flew off the ground.

"Star?" Robin asked sounding hurt. He slowly began to stand. Starfire gently landed and stare at the masked man.

"Stay away from me Robin. I don't want to hurt you." Starfire whispered as she looked away from him.

"Star you can't hurt me. I know you would never hurt me." He said as he walked towards her. "Please Star come back with me. The team misses you. I miss you."

"What if I can't control these powers that Slade gave me? What am I supposed to do then?" She demanded.

"You can control them Star. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. I know you can control it." Robin said hoping that convinced her. Starfire looked as if he went into deep thought.

"Okay, Robin. I'll come back." Robin grabbed Starfire and kissed her again. This time Starfire responded to the kiss and didn't push him back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*IMMEDIATELY!~*~*~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~**

A tall muscular man carrying a blonde limp woman in his arm was running down the hallways following another blonde woman, except she was a bit tinnier than the woman in his arms.

"Limstella are we almost there?" The dark hair man asked. They have been running since they had found the blonde woman in his arms.

"Yes. Our destination is just a head. Almost there." The petite blonde woman answered as she kept on running.

"Do you think those two are okay?" He asked. The petite woman laughed nervously.

"I hope so Johnny." Was her response. The man didn't bother to say anything else. They both stopped running when they reached their destination. The two looked at each other and nodded. Johnny kicked opened the door to reveal a man in an orange and black mask and man wearing a black mask that covered his mouth both stabbing each other.

"NO ELI!" Limstella shouted out as tears appeared in her eyes. Johnny held on to the unconscious woman a bit tightly from seeing the two stab each other. The man name Eli pushed Slade away from him and fell to the floor. Limstella ran to him and held onto his arm. Johnny's eyes drifted to see anther masked man running to Eli's aid.

"Slade..." Johnny jumped a bit and turned to see a red head woman he knows a Starfire.

"Is Eli dead?" He asked sounding concerned. Starfire laughed sadly and shook her head.

"He can't die that easily." She whispered. The blonde woman in Johnny's arms began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes fell onto Eli, she jumped out of Johnny's arms and fell to the floor crying.

"Eli!" She cried and she dragged herself to her brother, who was barely breathing. Limstella and Robin backed away from Eli when Suki hugged her younger brother crying her eyes out. "Eli don't you dare die on me! You've promised me you would be by my side to protect me!" Johnny began to move to her but was stopped.

"Johnny leave her." Starfire said as tears streamed down her eyes. He nodded and watched the woman he loves cry.

"S.. Suki... Sometimes... Promises are... Broken... Please... Forgive.. Me..." Eli whispered to his sister as he touched her face gently.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed as she pounded on the floor. "Eli hang in there. I promise you this isn't the end for you. You can't. You won't die here."

"S-Suki stay... Strong... For... Me." He said as he tucked a her hair behind her ear. "I... Love... You forever and ever sister."

"Eli.. Please hang in there." She cried softly as her brother slowly closed his eyes. His breathes gradually became slower and slower. Suki looked away from her brother and stood up. Her legs began to wobble. Suki fell back onto the floor letting out mournful cries.

"I'm quite shock. Eli never struck me as a person to die so easily." Everyone, besides one person, looked at Slade with rage and hate filled in their eyes.

"I'm going to kill you Slade." Suki spat out venomously. Johnny and Limstella held Suki back before she could attack him. Robin handed Limstella the cure for Suki and took a step towards Slade. Starfire walked pasted Robin and stopped in front of Slade.

"My dear Koriand'r, you and I both know that no one can stop me." He whispered as he stroked her cheek. Starfire remained calm and smirked at him.

"Slade you are terribly wrong." She replied as she pressed a button on her bracelet she was forced to wear.

"Fool what have you done!" He screamed.

"SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. THE SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED ONE MINUTE UNTIL DESTRUCTION!" A robotic female voice announced. Everyone looked at Starfire in shock. Slade took this moment to kick the alien in the stomach, which sent her flying towards the wall.

"We must leave now!" Limstella shouted as she grabbed Suki and ran out of the room and towards the exit. Starfire shook off the debris and launched herself at Slade tackling him to the floor.

"40 SECONDS UNTIL DESTRUCTION." the robotic woman announced. Robin and Johnny stood by the emergency exit and looked at Starfire as she was fighting Slade.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, "Come on!"

"Just leave Robin. I can handle this!" Was her response as she countered Slades attacks.

"You heard the woman come one bird boy!" Johnny said as he dragged Robin out of the building. Once they were out and far from the building, Suki jumped onto Johnny crying into his chest. Limstella looked at Robin sadly and looked away. Robin and Johnny watched the explosion of the base. They watched as the building fell apart.

"Starry didn't come back." Limstella quietly cried. She hugged herself tightly as her tears slowly came down her face. Robin hugged the petite girl and looked away from the building. Johnny held onto Suki as she cried about the death of her younger brother and her best friend, Starfire.

"Why is everyone so upset?" They heard a female voice ask.

"I... Was... Going to ask... The same thing... Princess." The four looked up to see Starfire holding onto an almost dead Eli. He was smiling away as he held onto the wound on his stomach.

"STARFIRE! ELI!" Limstella, Robin, Suki, and Johnny yelled as they hugged the two people they believed was dead.

"You kept your promise, Eli!" Suki happily cried as she hugged her still bleeding brother.

"Suki you... Forgot that.. We angels can't... Be killed that... Easily." Eli barely managed to get those words out.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Suki replied with a smile. Johnny hugged Suki from behind and smiled at Eli. Eli smiled back and looked at Limstella. She nodded and began to work on his wound with her supplies she kept on her. Suki looked at Johnny and kissed him. Starfire smiled at them and looked away with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Star I'm glad you made it out alive." Robin said a he hugged her from behind.

"Me too, Robin. Me too." She responded. As daytime turned to nightfall, the six decided just to camp their the night and wait till for help. Eli did need his rest to help him accelerate his healing process. Once everyone went to bed, Starfire walked away from the camp and looked at the destroyed base.

"Phase two has been complete master." She said through the communicator around her neck, which took the disguise as a normal black diamond necklace.

"Excellent, my dear apprentice. You have proven yourself to me. Move on to phase three my dear." A deep voice responded back.

"Yes, master." She ended the transmission and hid the necklace. The red head alien smirked evilly to herself and headed back to camp.

At a hidden location not far from the destroyed based, sat a man bandaging his wounds. He smiled to himself. His plans were moving along perfectly. His apprentice is doing exactly as she was told. She even proved her loyalty to him by rescuing him the last second.

"I always win no matter what." The masked man said as he grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>I guess this is good bye my lovely readers! I had a great time writing this story and reading your amazing reviews. I hope you guys can forgive me for ending it this way. I couldn't help myself but to end it with this twist! I'm debating whether i should write a sequel or not. Eh I'll decide later when I finish my other stories.<p>

For the last time for this story: Please Review!

-Røßę


	22. Sequel?

_**Hey everyone I have came to a decision to write a sequel to She Left For A Reason. I have already picked a date when the first chapter of the sequel will be up. It will be posted up around late October early November. So keep a look out for the sequel around then. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It made me extremely happy that I already have the storyline for the next story of this one! Thank you to those who review from the beginning til the end! You peoplnokknow who you are ;D and thanks to those who reviewed recently. I hope the next story will be as sucessful or more sucessful than this one. Thanks again everyone you guys encouraged me a lot. I am thankful for it!**_

_**- Røßę Thę Dåûgthėr øf Æ Dęmœñ**_


End file.
